Secretos
by Hibiki Colt
Summary: El clan Hatake, un clan que a pesar de estar a punto de extinguirse guarda muchos secretos, ahora Kakashi está en la misión de revelarlos nuevamente
1. Prólogo

**SECRETOS**

_Kakashi: pensamiento_

**Prólogo:**

Hatake Kakashi, hijo del colmillo blanco de Konoha , portador del legendario Sharingan, genio, capitán ANBU. Esos son algunos de títulos que se saben sobre este legendario ninja, sin embargo no puede ser lo único, después de todo los Hatake son uno de los primeros clanes en Konoha y de seguro deben guardar muchos secretos.

Kakashi se encontraba en el pequeño departamento que había sido su hogar desde el suicidio de su padre, el lugar que le permitía aislarse del mundo exterior y los demonios que este albergaba, sin embargo en estos momentos se encontraba viendo dos conocidas fotografías con lo que se podría denominar nostalgia – _no puedo evitar pensar lo parecido que es mi equipo con el tuyo sensei_ – dejando escapar un gran suspiro – _si estuvieras vivo estoy seguro que estarías orgulloso de tu hijo y decepcionado de mi, después de todo, es un gran ninja gracias a Jiraiya-sama, lo único que hice fue entrenar al último Uchiha ¿¡y para qué?! Solo para que traicionara a la aldea!! ¡¡Maldito Sasuke!!_ – tomando una gran bocanada de aire al darse cuenta que empezaba a perder control de sus emociones – _no, no es su culpa, si no la mía por no ser lo suficientemente poderoso y demostrarle que podía ser mejor sensei que Orochimaru_ – volviendo a soltar un suspiro, dejando ambas fotos en la mesa de noche, para luego salir de su apartamento poniendo de vuelta su máscara de indiferencia.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Konoha, mejor dicho el Ichiraku, los tres ex-alumnos del legendario ninja del Sharingan, se encontraba uno frente a otro con evidentes expresiones de preocupación, incluso el estoico Uchiha.

-Entonces estamos de acuerdo que algo anda mal con Kaka-sensei – Sakura dijo observando atentamente a los jóvenes adultos delante de ella, los cuales asintieron.

-¡Demonios! ¡Es frustrante verlo comportarse de aquella forma! – enfatizando su punto al golpear con fuerza la mesa del local, lo cual no paso desapercibido para el dueño el cual le mando una mirada de advertencia hacia el rubio.

-Cálmate Naruto – cerrando sus ojos levemente reprimió el estoico Uchiha – pero tienes razón, es frustrante. 

-¿Y si le organizamos una fiesta sorpresa? Tal vez eso lo anime – aporto la joven del grupo recibiendo miradas de incredulidad de inmediato – ¿Qué?

-Ya olvidaste de quien hablamos, Sakura, por más extraño que esté no significa que deje de ser un gran ninja, se daría cuenta al instante – viendo con un poco de remordimiento como la joven agachaba su rostro, dirigiendo su vista al portador del poder del Kyuubi, el cual empezaba a molestarse por la reacción que ocasionaron sus palabras en la peli rosada.

-¡Cállate Sasuke-teme! ¡Aunque sea es una idea y no veo que tu aportes mucho! – Recibiendo como respuesta solo un bufido – ¡Teme!

-¡Cálmate Naruto! Que sus insultos no ayudan en nada!

-¿Ayudar en que Sakura-chan? – preguntó una repentina voz a sus espaldas.

Al escuchar aquella voz los jóvenes ninjas se voltearon inmediatamente, encontrándose con el ojo sonriente de su ex-sensei – ¡¿Kakashi-sensei?! 

-Yo – mirando con gran interés a los jóvenes – ¿Y qué hacen aquí reunidos? – observando a sus ex-alumnos formando su conocida sonrisa con su ojo.

Al verse descubiertos los ninjas trataron de ocultar su nerviosismo, a excepción de Sasuke que se encontraba impasible como siempre – no es nada sensei, es solo que Sakura quiere ayudar a Tsunade-sama con una de sus investigaciones.

Al escuchar esto el legendario ninja no pudo cambiar su rostro por una de tristeza por unos segundos – _si solo fuera más fuerte_ – desconociendo que los jóvenes ninjas habían logrado captar su cambio de actitud intercambiando miradas de preocupación, mientras este se sentaba en la mesa que estaban ocupando.

-_¿Qué le sucede sensei? _– era lo que pasaba por la mente de los jóvenes ninja elite.

-¿Se encuentra bien Kaka-sensei? – siendo la joven del grupo la única que hacía conocida su consternación hacia el jonin.

Al momento de escuchar aquella pregunta Kakashi salió de su letargo inmediatamente formando nuevamente la sonrisa en sus ojo – no es nada Sakura-chan, y díganme ¿Cómo han estado? Después de todo ha pasado mucho tiempo que no pasan tiempo con su viejo ex-sensei.

-¡Usted no está viejo Kakashi-sensei! No es así Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme – respondiendo animadamente ante la aparente broma del último Hatake.

Sin embargo lo que los jóvenes ninjas no sabían era que Kakashi efectivamente se sentía viejo e inútil en comparación de la nueva poderosa generación – tienes razón Naruto – mascarando sus pensamientos que lo habían estado plagando desde ya hace mucho.

Para dos jóvenes del grupo ver que su ex-sensei bromeaba con ellos, pensaban erróneamente que sus preocupaciones eran infundadas y tal vez solo estaba pasando por una etapa, quedándose conversando por unas horas, hasta que finalmente Kakashi se levantó – es mejor que me vaya yendo, ya que hay algunos asuntos que me gustaría discutir con Tsunade-sama – haciendo una pequeña despedida con la mano despareciendo en una pequeña nube de humo.

-Parece que no estábamos preocupando por nada, no Sakura-chan – mirando alegremente a su compañera, para luego preocuparse nuevamente al ver la expresión extremadamente seria del segundo sobreviviente del clan Uchiha - ¿Sasuke?

-Algo anda mal- mostrando clara preocupación hacia sus compañeros ninjas logrando que estos se preocuparan nuevamente.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la Hokage está casi tiene un paro cardiaco por la repentina aparición de Sharingan no Kakashi delante suyo - ¡¡Kakashi!! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que hacen apareciendo así de repente?!

-Gomen Tsunade-sama – sin embargo su expresión se encontraba totalmente seria, atrayendo inmediatamente la atención de la líder de la aldea de Konoha.

-¿Qué sucede Kakashi? – levantando una ceja por la expresión poco común del jonin delante de ella.

-Necesito que me de permiso para entrar al complejo de mi clan –

Ante tal petición Tsunade se sorprendió enormemente sabiendo los recuerdos que se albergaban ahí para el último Hatake - ¿Qué planeas?

Luego de unos segundo el otro ninja dio un ligero suspiro – es un asunto personal Tsunade-sama, por favor no pregunte.

Tsunade pensó por unos momentos la respuesta que había obtenido del elusivo ninja – sabes que no debes pedirme permiso, después de todo es donde vivía tu clan y estoy segura que Sakumo estaría de acuerdo conmigo – callándose rápidamente al recordar que había pronunciado el nombre que el hombre delante suyo consideraba tabú.

Por su parte el jonin no le tomó importancia – gracias – desapareciendo de la misma forma en la que había aparecido, dejando a una persona más preocupada por la extraña forma en la que se estaba comportando.

A kakashi no le había tomado mucho tiempo aparecer delante de las puertas de donde alguna vez había habitado sus destruido clan – _estoy de vuelta…………padre_ – dando un leve empujón a las puertas y adentrándose en el complejo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gomen: disculpa

Sensei: maestro


	2. Capítulo 01 Colapso

**SECRETOS**

_Kakashi: pensamiento_

**Capítulo 1:**

Kakashi se adentraba lentamente al que alguna vez fue el orgulloso complejo de su clan, que ahora se encontraba en ruinas por la falta de mantenimiento luego del desastroso ataque del legendario Kyuubi no Kitsune, no pudiendo evitar que su mente creara fantasmas de los últimos Hatake que habitarón ahí.

-_todo es culpa del maldito zorro_ – diciendo con veneno en su voz al divisar un pequeño juguete que seguramente le perteneció a alguno de sus pequeños primos, alucinando efectivamente como un pequeño jugaba con el juguete – _¡basta!_ – sacudiendo su cabeza, disolviendo la ilusión, volviendo a ver las ruinas de la pequeña casa que se encontraban cerca del juguete, dejando escapar un suspiro, siguiendo adentrándose en el enorme complejo hasta detenerse delante de la casa más grande de todo el complejo, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, preparándose para entrar al lugar que pensó que nunca regresaría.

Ya dentro del edificio el último de los Hatake trataba, sin mucho exitoso, recordar los momentos que había pasado con su padre en aquel lugar, viendo repentinamente como una versión mucho más joven que él atravesaba el pasillo diciendo "papá" una y otra vez con aparente alegría en su voz hasta adentrarse en una de las habitaciones, siguiéndolo recluta mente encontrándose con la escena de su padre revolviendo el cabello de su versión más joven con claro afecto, haciéndolo esbozar una ligera sonrisa ante el recuerdo – _había olvidado los buenos momentos que había pasado aquí_ – saliendo del cuarto al desaparecer ambas imágenes de su pasado, dirigiéndose al segundo piso donde sabía que se albergaba el estudio de su padre.

Sin embargo cuando se acercaba al estudio una mancha de un líquido que Kakashi conocía muy bien empezó a aparecer en pasillo en dirección del estudio adentrándose en él, el jonin sabía que había algo familiar en aquella escena pero por alguna extraña razón no podía recordarlo, acercándose lentamente sabiendo que algo no estaba bien y quedándose en estado de Shock al recordar porque la escena le parecía tan familiar, ya que delante suyo se encontraba la forma de su padre cubierta en sangre que salía de su estómago donde tenía clavada su famosa espada, haciéndole retroceder un par de pasos – _¡no!_ – Sintiendo como lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus ojos hasta quedar con su espalda con la pared, perdiendo el sentido de la realidad momentáneamente, corriendo hacia la figura de Sakumo – ¡papá! – Sintiendo en sus manos el líquido que salía del cadáver mientras lo abrazaba - ¡No me dejes! ¡Por favor! ¡No me dejes como lo hizo mamá! – sacudiendo con más fuerzo el cuerpo aún sin darse cuenta que se trataba de una ilusión creada por su mente - ¡despierta de lo suplico! –sintiendo de repente como alguien le tocaba el hombro, volteando rápidamente mientras sacaba una Kunai, encontrándose con la figura de un ANBU.

-¡Kakashi-sempai! – observando con un poco de miedo como los ojos del una vez capitán ANBU se encontraban desenfocados y claramente sin rastros de que lo reconociera, sorprendiéndose repentinamente al ver como el jonin lo abrazaba fuertemente - ¿Kakashi-Sempai?

-¡Por favor ayuda a mi padre! – mirando hacia la nada desde el punto de vista del ANBU - ¡Rápido!

El ANBU vio la dirección que apuntaba Kakashi para luego volver su vista hacia este, preocupándose al notar como la respiración de este se hacía cada vez más agitada, tomando una decisión – _perdóneme Kakashi-sempai_ – tocando un punto en el cuello del jonin haciendo que este cayera como peso muerto luego de unos segundo – Kenshin.

-Si Taichou – respondió la figura de otro ANBU el cual apareció de la nada, observando como una ceja alzada debajo de su máscara al ver a Sharingan Kakashi inconciente en los brazos de su capitán.

-Quiero que informes a Tsunade-sama lo más rápido posible que se le necesita en el hospital de Konoha – volviendo su vista al hombre inconsciente – estoy preocupado por Kakashi-sempai – recibiendo solo como respuesta una asentida de su subordinado, desapareciendo al igual de rápido como apareció, al igual que él no sin antes acomodar a Kakashi en sus hombros.

Lo que ambos ANBU no sabía es una figura más había observado lo sucedido – Kakashi…….

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Taichou: capitán


	3. Capítulo 02 encuentro

**SECRETOS**

_Kakashi: pensamiento_

**Capítulo 2:**

En una de las salas de tratamiento intensivo del distinguido hospital de Konoha se encontraba la forma tendida de Kakashi, a la cual se le tenía puesta una intravenosa por lo cual se le alimentaba.

-Cuatro días y aún no despierta – dijo la Hokage desde la una ventana de observación, volteándose a ver a su asistente – ya no se que más hacer Shizune, he tratado todos los jutsus que conozco sobre el tema, pero no logro despertarlo – ampollándose pesadamente sobre el muro cercano.

Por su parte Shizune volteo a ver de nuevo al jonin esbozando una sonrisa melancólica hacia su Hokage – pero después de todo Tsunade-sama, no pudiste evitar no cumplir tu promesa en no quitarle su máscara a pesar de la situación.

Ante esto Tsunade dio un resoplido mientras formaba una leve sonrisa – era lo menos que podía hacer por el mocoso – mirando intensamente al postrado jonin – solo despierta Kakashi, hay mucha gente que te necesita, aunque pienses lo contrario – diciéndose para sí.

-Estoy segura que lo hará Tsunade-sama, después de todo estamos a blando del gran Hatake Kakashi – sonriendo confiada logrando que su Hokage hiciera lo mismo.

-Tienes razón, _solo date prisa Kakashi, que tus alumnos te están esperando_ –

Mientras tanto en la mente de Kakashi, este se encontraba perdiendo poco a poco su paciencia – ¡ya llevo no se cuanto tiempo aquí y no encuentro la maldita forma de salir! – empezando a emanar un poco de su chakra por falta de autocontrol.

-Debes aprender a controlar tu temperamento pequeño ninja –

-¡¿Quién está ahí?! – Tratando de encontrar de donde provenía la voz, sin mucho éxito, sorprendiéndose al tratar de encontrar muestras de chakra y no detectando ninguna - _¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo es posible que no pueda detectar ningún chakra? ¿Acaso lo está ocultando?_ – eran algunas de las preguntas que surcaban la mente del Hatake.

-Confuso no es así Kakashi – apareciendo delante del confundido jonin – después de todo en la escuela ninja te enseñaron que todo tiene chakra por más diminuto que sea – riéndose levemente – pobre de ti de que estaban equivocados.

Kakashi miró al nuevo visitante con algo de aprensión al no poder notar sus facciones por la túnica negra que lo cubría totalmente - ¿Quién eres?

-Soy el que te mantiene en esta pequeña prisión – moviendo uno de sus brazos haciendo un gesto señalando todos los alrededores – la pequeña prisión de tu mente.

-¿Mi mente? – No recibiendo ninguna clase de respuesta, frunciendo el ceño - ¿Qué quieres de mí?

La figura se quedó en silencio por unos segundos – te gustaría saberlo, ¿no es así? – despareciendo repentinamente, y apareciendo detrás de el jonin siendo recibido por una kunai, deteniéndola fácilmente a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que Kakashi ponía para hacerla avanzar hacia su cuello – umm veo que tus reflejos no están tan mal, sin embargo – haciendo un rápido movimiento con su otra mano clavando su propia Kunai en el estómago del sorprendido Hatake haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos mientras se sostenía la herida – no lo suficiente buenos.

-_Maldición_ – diciendo débilmente no comprendiendo que pasaba.

-te estarás preguntando como una simple herida te está afectando tanto, ¿o no? – recibiendo como respuesta una mirada de odio – tengo que recordarte Kakashi que nos encontramos en tu mente un lugar donde las reglas comunes no se aplican, y en estos momentos yo estoy controlando este lugar – acercándose a ninja que se encontraba arrodillado solo soportado por uno de sus brazos – te dejaré en paz por ahora – empezando a desvanecerse – despertarás en un par de días, después de todo tus médico tienen una herida que curar – desapareciendo completamente y no dejando rastros de haber estado alguna vez ahí.

Kakashi simplemente perdió el conocimiento ante el intenso dolor.

Fuera de la mente del jonin los ninja médicos trataban de controlar el intensó sangrado que se había originado en el estómago del ninja sin razón alguna.

Todo esto era visto por la Hokage y su asistente que no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	4. Capítulo 03

**SECRETOS**

_Kakashi: pensamiento_

**Capítulo 3:**

Solo habían pasado dos días desde el extraño accidente con el último Hatake, y la Hokage había puesto un escuadrón de ANBU a resguardarlo para evitar que el incidente volviera a ocurrir.

Cubiertos por un jutsu especial, dos ANBUS uno rubio y otro de cabello negro, veían silenciosos el cuerpo inmóvil del jonin – _prometo encontrar al desgraciado que te hizo esto sensei_ – pensaba el rubio con el seño fruncido bajo la máscara y tenía sus puños apretados.

Su compañero por su parte tenía activado su gekai genkai desde hace ya mucho tiempo, ya que a través de este podía observar un inusual flujo de chakra que circulaba por el Sharingan del Hatake – _¿Qué significa esto? Llevo más de una hora observando el Sharingan de Kakashi pero el flujo extraño de chakra sigue sin cambiar_ – siguiendo con su observación, pero siendo obligado a desactivar su Sharingan por el constante uso – _tengo que informar de esto a la Hokage o Sakura cuando se termine nuestra guardia_.

En una de las oficinas del hospital, donde Tsunade había puesto temporalmente su oficina, se encontraban reunidos siete de los capitanes ANBU más reconocidos de la villa, los cuales retrocedieron un poco nerviosos al ver como su líder golpeaba la mesa fuertemente y agrietándola – ¡¡quieren decir que ustedes capitanes ANBU con su escuadrones estuvieron buscando por toda la villa desde la noche y no pudieron encontrar nada!! – recibiendo como respuesta una asentida por parte de todos los capitanes, haciendo que su ira aumentara cada vez más.

Al ver esto Shizune se le acercó rápidamente poniendo una mano sobre su hombro – Tsunade-sama estoy segura que hicieron todo lo posible para encontrar al culpable – mirando a su Hokage a los ojos.

Tsunade simplemente dejo escapar un cansado suspiro, volviendo su vista hacia los ANBU – _ya no importa, quien quiera que haya herido a Kakashi ya debe estar a millas de distancia de la villa,_ mantengan la vigilancia del hospital, no podemos permitir otro ataque hacia Kakashi, entendido.

-¡Hai Tsunade-sama! – dijieron todos los capitanes ANBU dejando una gran nube de humo al desaparecer, haciendo que la Hokage y asistente empezaran a toser fuertemente.

Cuando la nube finalmente se disipo Tsunade vio cuestionante como uno de los capitanes no se había retirado - ¿Qué sucede Yamato? Pensé que ya no tenían nada que decirme.

-Es así Hokage-sama, sin embargo lo que quiero decirle concierne con el momento que encontré a Kakashi-sempai en la casa principal de su complejo –

-Te refieres cuando lo encontraste en estado de histeria, no es así – no esperando la respuesta del capitán – pensé que todo lo concerniente al tema lo había puesto en tu reporte, o ¿me ocultaste información? – mirando fríamente.

Haciendo que Yamato no se sintiera confortable con la mirada que le dirigía su líder, tomando un poco de aire para calmar su nerviosismo – no es lo que piensa Tsunade-sama – viendo como esta solo levantaba una ceja – lo que pasa es que antes de que transportara a Kakashi-sempai hacia el hospital pude sentir una especie de presencia muy cerca, pensé que era mi imaginación y por eso no lo puse en el reporte, pero mis subordinados me convencieron en que confiara en mis sentidos y es por esa razón que decidí reportárselo – esperando pacientemente por lo que su líder iba a decir.

Tsunade y Shizune se quedaron en silencio ante la nueva información, pasando unos segundo para que la Hokage se volteara a ver a su asistente – Shizune quiero que mandes a un par de Inuzukas para que investiguen todo el complejo Hatake en busca de cualquier anormalidad – observando cómo esta daba una leve reverencia saliendo de la oficina, dirigiendo nuevamente su vista hacia el capitán ANBU, el cual no había desaparecido como esperaba - ¿Ahora qué quieres Yamato? – mostrando claramente su molestia.

-Tsunade-sama quisiera que me permitiera ir con el grupo que piensa mandar al complejo de sempai -

Tsunade lo observó por unos momentos en silencio -¿Por qué?-

-Porque si le hubiera dicho esto antes, tal vez Kakashi-sempai no hubiera sido atacado –

La Hokage tomó en consideración lo dicho por el capitán – en otras palabras te sientes culpable – escuchando como respuesta un casi inaudible "hai" – de acuerdo Yamato, pero esta vez quiero que me informes del mínimo detalle que puedas detectar, ¿entiendes?

-Arigato Tsunade-sama – despareciendo al igual como lo hicieron hace poco sus compañeros.

La hokage dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro – estos jóvenes – regresando su vista hacia los documentos sobre su escritorio.

Horas después Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban tomando caminos distintos luego de su turno de vigilancia en la habitación de su sensei, despidiéndose silenciosamente.

El silencioso Uchiha se dirigía hacia la oficina temporal de la Hokage con la intención de revelarle lo que había descubierto concerniente a su sensei – _estoy seguro que Hokage-sama puede tener algunas respuestas_ – no dando más de dos pasos luego de lo pensado, para sentir como sus ojos empezaban a dolerle intensamente, cayendo de rodillas.

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun, pero no puedo permitirte que lo hagas – eso fue lo último que escuchó el joven Uchiha antes de caer en la inconciencia, no dándose cuenta que una conocida peli rosada se acercaba rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba acompañada de Naruto.

-¡Naruto, busca a rápido a Tsunade-shishio! – mirando como su amigo salía a toda prisa en busca de la Hokage, volviendo preocupada al ver como de los extremos de los ojos de Sasuke se veía salir un hilo de sangre, el cual no parecía detenerse – _¿qué está sucediendo?_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arigato: gracias


	5. Capítulo 04 Confución

**SECRETOS**

_Kakashi: pensamiento_

**Kakashi: técnicas**

**Capítulo 4:**

En la habitación donde se encontraba tendido Hatake Kakashi, este finalmente se encontraba abriendo sus ojos lentamente luego de cinco días de haberse encontrado inconsciente, recostándose mientras miraba con confusión sus alrededores - _¿Dónde me encuentro?_ – observando las paredes que se encontraban ensombrecidas por la oscuridad de la noche, divisando finalmente una pequeña aguja que se encontraba puesta en su brazo – _¿acaso en el hospital de Konoha? ¿Pero cómo?_ – tratando de recordar algo, haciéndolo finalmente al recordar las palabras que le había dicho aquel extraño en su mente antes de desaparecer, levantándose la camisa viendo extrañado como no había ningún rastro de herida en su estómago, no tomándole importancia al asunto al pensar que se trataba del trabajo de los médicos, sacándose la aguja sin cuidado pero sorprendiéndose al ver que esta se encontraba suspendida en el aire donde la había dejado - ¿Qué?

Levantándose inmediatamente al escuchar un ruido proveniente de las afueras de la habitación donde se encontraba, saliendo en dirección hacia aquel sonido pero deteniéndose en seco no muy lejos - ¿Tsunade-sama? – Ya que delante de él se encontraba la figura inmóvil de su Hokage acompañada de su ayudante - ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – acercándose lentamente mientras sacaba una de sus Kunai, hasta encontrarse delante de su líder preocupándose al sentir como cuando la tocaba esta estaba totalmente fría.

-No te preocupes Kakashi-

Al escuchar aquella voz el Hatake se volteó rápidamente para ver como no muy lejos de él se encontraba la figura de un ANBU a diferencia que su máscara era totalmente blanca, no como los normales que estaba acostumbrado que llevaban rostros de animales - ¿Quién eres? – frunciendo su único ojo visible.

-Eso no importa Kakashi, solo vengo a decirte que necesitas volverte mucho más fuerte si piensas salir ileso de lo que está por venir, después de todo eres muy débil – deteniendo sin dificultad entre sus dedos la kunai lanzada por el jonin – y veo que también te has vuelto muy precipitado – negando con su cabeza – y pensar que este es el genio que tanta gente admira – haciendo un pequeño sello con su mano al ver como Kakashi se preparaba a hacer un jutsu, inmovilizándolo efectivamente.

-_¡¿Qué demonios hizo?! _– tratando sin mucho éxito moverse

-Eres patético Kakashi – formando otro sello – recuerda lo que te dije – susurrando unas palabras mientras alrededor se empezaban a formar unos pequeños círculos de color plateadocon una imagen negra dentro de ellos, desapareciendo finalmente al igual que hacer que la Hokage y su asistente volvieran a moverse.

Ante esto el jonin cayó como peso muerto ante una sorprendida Tsunade y Shizune – ¡Kakashi! – Las cuales se acercaron en unos segundos a su lado viendo como este tenía su ojo lleno de ira contenida.

-¿Qué sucede Kakashi? – no obteniendo respuesta alguna de este haciéndole dar un suspiro de cansancio – Shizune, lleva a Kakashi a su cuarto y espérame ahí para su último examen – viendo como su asistente se llevaba al molesto ninja a su habitación, no pudiendo encontrar respuesta a lo que acababa suceder – ¿Cómo es posible? Estoy segura que no sentí su Chakra moverse en ningún momento – suspirando nuevamente al ver como uno de los ANBU escondidos hacían un pequeño sonido explicándole que tampoco tenían ninguna explicación, para entrar finalmente al la habitación del ex capitán ANBU esperando que este tuviera algunas respuestas para el misterio que se estaba formando.

Varios minutos ya habían pasado desde que Tsunade había terminado el último examen en el Hatake, esperando pacientemente a que este le diera alguna clase de respuesta de lo que estaba pasando.

Por su parte a Kakashi no tenía intensión de revelar lo que sucedía hasta que tuviera la información necesaria – no puedo equivocarme, no ahora – era lo que surcaba por su cabeza en esos momentos – Tsunade-sama – obteniendo inmediatamente la atención de la Hokage.

-¿Al fin decidiste hablar Kakashi? – mirando duramente al ninja que se había tomado demasiado tiempo en decidirse a hablar.

-Lo siento Tsunade-sama, pero me gustaría que me diera un poco de tiempo para estar seguro – no parpadeando ni una sola vez mientras miraba a su líder fijamente, recordando el poco tiempo que habían durado sus encuentros con aquellos desconocidos – ¿acaso el segundo también es mi enemigo?

La Hokage lo pensó por unos segundo dando una ligera asentida como respuesta, levantando su mano al ver como el jonin se preparaba a hacer el **Shunshin No Jutsu** – pero no te estoy dando mucho tiempo Hatake, no puedo permitir que esta situación se salga de mis manos solo por tu inseguridad.

Kakashi solo la miró por unos segundos desapareciendo en la pequeña nube de polvo, dejando a ambas mujeres en silencio.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿Por qué no le dijo a Kakashi que Sasuke se encuentre internado en cuidados intensivos? – mirando cuestionante a su líder.

-Es por su bien, ya le di instrucciones a todos que no digan una palabra al respecto, y eso te incluye Shizune – mirando seriamente a su ayudante.

-Hai-

Mientras tanto Kakashi se encontraba en rumbo de los campos de entrenamiento, sabiendo que era un lugar donde podía pensar tranquilamente y tal vez encontrar alguna solución a lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando aceleró su rumbo al sentir como un conocido chakra se elevaba exponencialmente, deteniéndose al ver a un conocido rubio el cual tenía en su mano una esfera de chakra mejor conocida como rasengan.

Naruto no se había percatado de que su ex-sensei se encontraba cerca, acumulando cada vez más cantidad de chakra en su mano, potenciando el **Rasengan** haciendo que esta creciera en tamaño – solo un poco más – haciendo que finalmente tomara el tamaño de un pelota de básquet – ¡¡ahora!! – Logrando para gran sorpresa de Kakashi que esta empezara a comprimirse tomando su tamaño original, corriendo hacia un árbol cercano – ¡**Rasengan**! – inrustando su técnica y levantando una gran cantidad de humo.

Desde el lugar donde estaba mirando Kakashi, este veía sorprendido a través de su Sharingan como el jutsu de su ex-alumno desintegraba el árbol al igual que gran parte de la tierra y árboles que se encontraban detrás, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa bajo su máscara – así que finalmente lo descubrió – saltando donde se encontraba Naruto tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras tenía una gran sonrisa – Naruto – poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Ante el contacto el joven ninja dio un grito mientras se caía de cara, volteándose con una clara expresión de molestia al darse cuenta de quien se trataba – ¡Kakashi-sensei!

-¿Eso es todo? – Viendo como el rubio se levantaba mientras lo miraba sin comprender – quiero decir, llevo cinco o más días inconsciente y ni siquiera me como estoy – suspirando al ver como Naruto lo seguía mirando extrañado – olvídalo.

-Emm claro Kakashi-sensei- quedándose ambos en silencio.

-Naruto- obteniendo rápidamente la atención del rubio, el cual lo miraba expectante – ¿Te gustaría tener una pelea de entrenamiento conmigo?

Al escuchar esto el joven ninja formó rápidamente una expresión de felicidad y exitación al tener la oportunidad de luchar contra su famoso ex–sensei.

-Pero tengo una condición-

-¿Qué condición Kakashi-sensei?-

-Quiero que uses tu nuevo **Rasengan** en esta práctica – diciendo completamente serio al sorprendido ninja.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Shunshin No Jutsu:** es la técnica que usan los ninjan cuando quieren transportarse, formando una pequeña nube de polvo alrededor de ellos al terminarla.

Me disculpo, pero no había dado cuenta que el capítulo había pasado imcompleto, pero ya lo arreglé como pùeden ver.


	6. Capítulo 05

**SECRETOS**

_Kakashi: pensamiento_

**Kakashi: técnicas**

**Capítulo 5:**

La distintiva figura de Kakashi y Naruto era reconocible en el totalmente destruido campo de entrenamiento, el último inconsciente y múltiples heridas en su cuerpo siendo la más notable el agujero al lado derecho, mientras el primero se encontraba con una rodilla en el suelo respirando entrecortadamente teniendo su vista clavada en su mano izquierda la cual se encontraba cubierta del preciado líquido vital de su ex-alumno.

-¿Qué sucedió? – se preguntaba el antiguo capitán, mientras miraba extrañado su mano cubierta de sangre, dirigiendo su vista hacia su alumno al sentir como su nivel de chakra se encontraba terriblemente bajo, no tardando mucho en darse cuenta a que se debía, encontrándose a su lado en pocos segundos mientras lo examinaba atentamente – _¡dios! ¿Qué he hecho?_

- Es interesante cuantas cosas pueden pasar en cuestión de minutos, ¿no lo crees Kakashi?-

Al escuchar aquella voz, el ex-ANBU voltio su rostro inmediatamente, sorprendiéndose enormemente al darse cuenta que a pocos centímetros de él se encontraba la misma persona que había visto en su mente no hace mucho, endureciendo rápidamente su mirada mientras con su mano derecha se preparaba a lanzar una de sus kunai.

El extraño al ver esto solo negó con su cabeza lentamente, para luego levantar su mano rápidamente, en señal de que Kakashi se detuviera – realmente Kakashi, cuando creí que no podrías sorprenderme más – volteando su vista para mirarlo directamente a los ojos de distinto color del Hatake – parece que eres más estúpido de lo que creí, después de todo no estás en condición de pelear y menos conmigo – enfatizando su punto al aparecer al lado opuesto del ninja solo que esta vez se encontraba jugando con una Kunai en su mano izquierda – vez Kakashi, ni siquiera pudiste evitar que te quitara tu pequeño juguete.

Kakashi solo dio un pequeño bufido ante esto, mientras volvía su vista hacia su alumno – no tengo tiempo de lidiar contigo – ignorando lo mejor posible al sujeto, dándose que cuenta que era una tarea imposible al escuchar como su indeseable acompañante empezaba a reírse fuertemente – ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? – notándose en su tono de voz que su paciencia empezaba a agotarse.

-¡Por dios Kakashi, realmente que eres patético! – Viendo como el ninja delante de él lo miraba cuestionantemente – y estúpido, después de todo no te has dado cuenta que todo esto es una ilusión – diciendo esto para continuar con su risa.

Por su parte Kakashi no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando – _¿una ilusión? ¿Pero si tengo activado el sharingan? ¡Es imposible!_ –

-Lo que pasa es que eres débil Kakashi, no mereces usar el Kekkei Genkai de mi familia-

Kakashi volteó su vista hacia el lugar donde él sabía que su alumno se encontraba desangrándose, no creyendo lo que veía, ya que delante de sus ojos la figura de Naruto empezaba a transformarse, tomando finalmente la forma de su otro alumno el cual lo miraba con odio en sus ojos mientras en su mano izquierda tenía preparado el **Chidori**, con el cual en cualquier momento le perforaría el corazón – mereces morir Kakashi-sensei, ya que alguien tan débil como tú es patético – utilizando la espada relámpago perforando efectivamente el corazón de su sensei – es lo mejor sensei, después de todo el mundo no tiene lugar para gente débil.

Al momento de escuchar esas palabras Kakashi vio como todo a su alrededor empezaba a cubrirse de un manto negro, solo pudiendo escuchar la enfermiza risa del extraño personaje que lo había atormentado no hace mucho – _es verdad el mundo no tiene lugar para las personas débiles_ – siendo este pensamiento lo último que cruzara por su mente antes de caer totalmente inconsciente.

Mientras tanto en la realidad Naruto se encontraba tratando de encontrar desesperadamente a su sensei desde hace horas, sin mucho éxito - ¿Dónde estás Kakashi-sensei? – Siguiendo su búsqueda alrededor del bosque, deteniéndose luego de unos minutos – pensé que al fin empezabas a volver a tu antigua personalidad – diciendo con aparente tristeza en su voz – es mejor que informe de esto a Tsunade-bachan – formando un sello – _solo espero que Sakura-chan no me mate, después de todo ha estado muy sobre protectora de kakashi-sensei últimamente_ – sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío antes de desaparecer en una pequeña nube de polvo.

ooooooooo


	7. Capítulo 06

**SECRETOS**

_Kakashi: pensamiento_

**Kakashi: técnicas**

**Capítulo 6:**

Kakashi sabía que sus compañeros ninja se encontraban buscándolo, sin embargo su combate sin terminar con Naruto, había despertado un nuevo miedo en él - _ya no puedo distinguir entre que es real o que no_ – dirigiendo su vista hacia el cielo, notando como unas primeras nubes de lluvia se encontraban formando – _pensé que si entraba a complejo de mi clan tal vez podría encontrar algo que me volviera más fuerte, pero me equivoqué_ – bajando nuevamente su vista – ahora no soy solo un fracaso como ninja, sino también un peligro para los ciudadanos de Konoha – sacándose la cinta donde estaba la placa de metal del símbolo de su villa, poniéndola delante de si mientras la observaba detenidamente no importándole que su Sharingan consumiera su chakra – tantos recuerdos, sin embargo – poniendo una expresión decidida para con un movimiento fuerte de su mano arrancara el símbolo de metal arrojándolo lejos – ya no soy digno de llamarme un ninja de Konohagure – levantándose lentamente para empezar a quitarse el chaleco y cualquier símbolo que lo relacionara con la villa, viendo tristemente como el último objeto que lo ataba a su villa tocaba el suelo – ya no puedo regresar, no como estoy ahora – dando una última mirada en dirección de la villa de la hoja y dando un salto en dirección contraria dejando atrás el lugar que por mucho tiempo llamó su hogar.

Un par de horas después en la oficina de la Hokage, esta se encontraba observando con el seño fruncido el pequeño libro en sus manos – y me dices que encontraste este pequeño libro en un compartimiento secreto de la habitación de Sakumo – observando como el ANBU delante de ella asentía rápidamente – ¿algo más que me puedas informar Yamato?

-Nada más Tsunade-sama – quedándose en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que el ANBU hizo un pequeño sonido informando que había más – Tsunade-sama, no sé cómo explicarlo pero cuando estaba en el complejo Hatake sentía una especie de energía muy fuerte, pero por más que trataba encontrar su procedencia – no terminando de hablar al ver como su líder tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Tsunade-sama, sucede algo?

-Nada Yamato, es solo que no puedo evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia.

-¿Nostalgia?-

-Así es, verás Yamato, lo que sentiste no es nada más los residuos de chakra del clan Hatake – no teniendo que ver debajo de la máscara del ANBU para saber que este tenía una expresión de sorpresa.

-Pero Tsunade-sama, eso no puede ser posible, ya son demasiados años desde que nadie habita ese complejo.

-Ahí te equivocas, después de todo el clan de Kakashi fue el más poderoso de todos, incluso más que el Uchiha – observando como el ANBU prestaba más atención ante tal noticia – lo siento Yamato, pero eso es lo único que se, después de todo a los únicos Hatake que conozco, son a Sakumo y Kakashi.

-Entiendo Tsunade-Sama – haciendo una reverencia, para desaparecer en una pequeña nube de polvo.

Tsunade volvió su vista hacia el pequeño libro en su escritorio, sabiendo de antemano que por más que lo intentara no podría romper el sello que servía como cerrojo para este – no sé qué es lo que escondes Sakumo, solo espero que no complique más la vida de tu hijo.

Por su parte Kakashi ya se encontraba a varios kilómetros lejos de Konohagure, teniendo el ceño fruncido para detenerse abruptamente – no sé quien seas, pero deja de seguirme – no obteniendo respuesta alguna - ¡Muéstrate!

Solo pasaron muchos segundos para que delante de Kakashi apareciera la figura de una mujer, a la cual el Jonin reconoció inmediatamente, abriendo grandemente sus ojos – Rin……..

La mujer sonrió levemente al oír su nombre, dando un par de pasos hacia el sorprendido ninja – mucho tiempo sin vernos, no lo crees Kakashi.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	8. Capítulo 07

**SECRETOS**

_Kakashi: pensamiento_

**Kakashi: técnicas**

**Capítulo 7:**

Se podía ver como las dos figuras de Kakashi y Rin se habían quedado inmóviles mientras se observaban uno a otro, Kakashi con una clara expresión de asombro y Rin con una ligera sonrisa.

-Ri…….Rin…….- repitiendo el nombre ya que aún no podía creer que su antigua compañera de equipo se encontrara frente de él –

-Si Kakashi soy yo – diciendo esto para luego dar unos pasos atrás al ver como su ex-compañero se acercaba a ella con intensiones de abrazarla, para solo mirar a un lado al ver como este lo miraba con cuestionamiento en sus ojos – lo siento Kakashi, pero si quiero estar a tu lado por unos momentos más no puedo permitir que me toques.

-¿Qué quieres decir Rin?- esperando unos segundos para luego ver como su amiga se volvía a mirarlo nuevamente pero con tristeza en sus ojos - ¿Qué sucede Rin?

-Sabes Kakashi, los Hatake son una familia muy especial – sonriendo un poco más al ver de nuevo la expresión de confusión de su amigo – dime Kakashi, reconoces donde nos encontramos – moviendo sus brazos indicando los alrededores.

-_¿Donde nos encontramos?_- pensando la pregunta por unos segundos para finalmente abrir sus ojos grandemente al reconocer el lugar, obteniendo una ligera asentida como respuesta de la otra ninja – ¿pero cómo?

-No escuchaste que tu familia es muy especial Kakashi- acercándose al jonin solo quedándose separados por unos centímetros – esta es una de las tantas habilidades que posee tu sangre…………..observa tu ojo derecho Kakashi.

El Hatake solo respondió automáticamente sacando una Kunai y utilizándola como espejo dirigiendo su mirada hacia su antigua compañera con mayor asombro que el que había mostrado anteriormente - ¿Qué es esto?

-Eso Kakashi es el verdadero Kekai Genkai de tu familia, el Kaminome – refiriéndose al ojo derecho de Kakashi que en aquellos momentos tenía la forma de su Mangekyo solo que el color de su ojo no había cambiado – es lo único que permite que puedas verme Kakashi.

-Entonces………..- deteniéndose en media oración al ver como su amiga empezaba a desvanecerse - ¿Rin?

Rin por su parte solo le hizo una pequeña negación con su cabeza – no te preocupes Kakashi, lo que sucede es que estás muy cansado y por la cantidad de Chakra que han estado usando tus 

ojos – poniendo su mano en la mejilla del ninja – pero no te preocupes, ahora que he vuelto encontrarte no pienso separarme de ti.

-Pero Rin, ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto del Kekai Genkai de mi familia? – viendo como esta empezaba a hacerse traslucida y ignorando el sentimiento que tuvo al momento de escuchar las palabras de su amiga.

Por su parte Rin solo sonrió levemente – me lo dijo Sakumo-sama – desapareciendo totalmente.

Mientras tanto en uno de los árboles cercanos la figura cubierta con las ropas distintivas del Akatsuki se encontraba observando al ninja de Konoha, el cual se encontraba usando un pedazo de su ropa para cubrir el ojo donde se encontraba el Sharingan - ¿con que el Kaminome? – dibujando una media sonrisa para desaparecer en un parpadeo.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kaminome: Ojo de Dios.


	9. Capítulo 08 Familia

**SECRETOS**

_Kakashi: pensamiento_

**Kakashi: técnicas**

**Capítulo 8:**

Era un paisaje poco común, arboles de todo tipo rodeaban el lugar, arboles totalmente grises pareciendo que ese fuera el único color existente ya que el cielo y hasta el suelo eran del mismo color. Sin embargo una figura sobresalía de ese sombrío lugar.

Un hombre de buen porte y de una cabellera larga de un color tan blanco como la nieve el cual se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados – así que por fin ha comenzado – moviendo uno de sus brazos a una sorprendente velocidad, atrapando por el cuello a otro personaje el cual luchaba fuertemente para soltarse del agarre del que estaba preso – y veo que ustedes han hecho su movimiento igualmente – cerrando su mano abruptamente y soltando a cuerpo inerte contra el suelo sin ni siquiera abrir sus ojos.

-Sabía que un movimiento como ese no podría contra alguien tan legendario como tú- hablando repentinamente la figura de un hombre vestido en ropas de ninja, permitiendo solo ver sus antinaturales ojos de color naranja con iris en forma de cruz – pero tenía que probarlo de todas formas.

El hombre de cabellera blanca se volteo lentamente para ver a su nuevo visitante levantando una ceja levemente – mucho tiempo sin los que de tu clase me molestaran.

-Los de tu clase- imitando la voz de del otro hombre, frunciendo luego el ceño – cuida lo que dices si es que no quieres desaparecer de la eternidad.

-Entonces veamos si puedes cumplir tus palabras- despareciendo en un parpadeo.

El ninja sin embargo solo se río levemente – estúpido, mis compañeros acabarán contigo antes de que puedas decir algo – viendo como efectivamente seis ninjas más con el mismo tipo de ojos como los de él aparecían de la nada – acaben con esa molestia – diciendo casualmente, esperando por varios segundo para ver frustrado como sus compañeros no se movían de su lugar -¡¿Po qué no se mueven?! – esperando por alguna clase de respuesta para ver con horror de la nada la parte superior de sus cuerpos mostraban cortes profundos y quemaduras mientras caían en el suelo inertes - _¡¿Qué demonios?! – _siendo sus pensamientos rápidamente detenidos al sentir el frío acero de una espada sobre su cuelo - _¿Cuándo……..?_ – no terminando sus pregunta ya que su cabeza fue desprendida de su cuerpo de un limpio pero rápido corte.

El hombre de cabellera blanca sin embargo aún tenía sus ojos cerrados mientras su cabeza miraba en dirección de su decapitado contendor – eres como los demás, solo palabras – limpiando la sangre su espada de un rápido movimiento dejando gotas de esta en el suelo gris, envainándola para empezar de alejarse de las personas que acababa de borrar de la existencia, 

deteniéndose al sentir como alguien aparecía delante de él – veo que por fin regresaste – diciendo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-No sabe como se lo agradezco – diciendo la nueva visitante que se trataba de una joven mujer – hace mucho que quería volverlo a ver –

-No me lo agradezcas pequeños, solo me basta con saber que tu aparición le haya dado un poco de esperanza, ya que es algo que he visto que le está faltando últimamente – hablando con clara tristeza.

-No………..- deteniéndose al ver como el hombre levantaba su mano.

-No trates de decir que no es mi culpa Rin-chan, ambos sabemos que la mayor parte de su sufrimiento es mi culpa – empezando a avanzar hasta pasar de largo a la joven – _pero esta vez pienso ayudarlo sin importar que mi existencia esté en juego_ -

Rin solo se quedó viendo como el experimentado ninja desaparecía de su campo de visión – _Sakumo-sama_ – dando un leve suspiro, dirigiendo la vista hacia el trabajo del mayor de los Hatake, observando sin mucho asombro como los cuerpos sin vida de los ninjas empezaban a desintegrarse poco a poco – _no puedo evitar pensar como ambos tienen tanto en común_ – recordando el mismo tono de voz en Kakashi cuando lo estaba siguiendo.

Sakumo por su parte solo tenía una cosa en su cabeza "como proteger a lo más preciado para él"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	10. Capítulo 09

**SECRETOS**

_Kakashi: pensamiento_

**Kakashi: técnicas**

**Capítulo 9:**

Paralelamente de lo que le había sucedido al último Hatake, una conocida joven de cabello rosado se encontraba en una sala de descanso del hospital de Konohagure sintiéndose impotente debido a las últimas noticias que habían llegado a sus oídos – _Sasuke_ – recordando la inusual imagen que mostraba tendido en su cama de hospital el muy orgulloso Uchiha, sintiendo una conocida opresión en su pecho, sabiendo claramente de que no se trataba del amor de pareja que antes había sentido hace ya unos cuantos años, sino el de una hermana preocupada por el bienestar de un hermano – _¿porque tenía que suceder esto? Primero Kakashi-sensei y ahora Sasuke_ – dejando escapar un largo suspiro al recordar la conversación que había tenido con Naruto no muchas horas antes.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba de camino a la residencia de la Hokage, para saber si había algo nuevo con Kakashi o Sasuke, cuando no muy lejos de ella pudo ver el distintivo cabello rubio del portador del Kyuubi, corriendo hacia donde se encontraba – ¡Naruto! – moviendo su mano derecha para llamar su atención mientras corría.

Minutos más tarde ambos ninjas se encontraban uno delante de otro, ambos en silencio, uno por sentirse culpable al enterarse de que su ex-sensei había desaparecido luego de su encuentro y la otra por no creer que Kakashi había decidido abandonar la aldea al igual que lo había hecho Sasuke hace ya tiempo atrás.

-Lo siento-

-¿Naruto?- levantando su mirada mientras miraba sorprendida al rubio - ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Si no hubiera sido tan tonto de pensar de que Kakashi-sensei se encontraba bien…. – cerrando fuertemente sus puños mientras tenía su mirada fijada en el suelo, moviendo ligeramente su vista al notar como algo cálido tocaba una de sus manos - ¿Sakura-chan?

-No te culpes Naruto, siempre hemos sabido que Kakashi-sensei siempre ha sido muy bueno en ocultar lo que siente o piensa – poniendo una mirada seria a los pocos segundos – ahora es mejor que subas tu ánimo para poder traer de vuelta a Kakashi-sensei – soltando la mano del rubio al ver como este empezaba a sonreír como solamente el sabía hacerlo.

-Tienes razón Sakura-chan- levantándose de un salto – es mejor que vaya a hablar de nuevo con Tsunade-bachan para saber si ya tiene un plan de cómo traer de vuelta a Kakashi-sensei.

Ante tal entusiasmo, Sakura no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa mientras asentía y veía como el joven ANBU salía a corriendo a toda velocidad por el corredor cercano.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde esa conversación y la joven peli rosada no podía evitar pensar si su Hokage tenía un plan o no, mientras otra parte de su mente le decía que si estaba tan impaciente por qué no iba ella misma a averiguarlo, sintiéndose extrañamente temerosa ante aquella otra opción.

Ladeando ligeramente su rostro al sentir una presencia conocida acercándose a ella y notar con algo de sorpresa que se trataba de una mujer mayor de cabello rosado largo, la cual se acercaba grácilmente hasta sentarse a su lado mirando al frente - ¿Okaasan?

La mujer sin embargo ignoro el tono de cuestionamiento – me acabo de enterar lo que le ha sucedido a Kakashi-san – mirando por su rabillo del ojo como su hija agachaba su cabeza haciendo que los flequillos de sus ojos obscurecieran sus ojos, dando un ligero suspiro – es una pena que haya huido para seguramente cumplir algún deseo egoísta.

Al escuchar aquello la menor de las mujeres levantó su rostro mirando a la otra mujer con clara furia en sus ojos – ¡Kakashi nunca haría eso! – Frunciendo el ceño al ver como su madre solo empezaba a reírse ligeramente - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntando sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

-Tienes razón, Kakashi-taichou nunca haría algo como eso – tomando en cuenta ligeramente como su hija había dejado de lado el honorífico de su sensei.

Al escuchar el honorífico que había usado su madre, Sakura inmediatamente dejo de fruncir el ceño cambiando a una de confusión - ¿Taichou?

Sin embargo la mayor de la Haruno volvió a ignorar la pregunta, moviendo sus ojos para ver su hijo ligeramente – Sakura, recuerdas que hace mucho tiempo te dije que había pertenecido a los ANBU – esperando a que la joven asintiera –el tiempo que estuve ahí mi capitán era una persona muy famosa a pesar de su corta edad, ¿puedes imaginarte ha quien me refiero?

Sakura no tuvo que dejar esperando mucho a su madre al abrir enormemente sus ojos – Kakashi-sensei.

-Así es – volteándose completamente para ver a su hija directamente – es por eso que puede que pueda decirte hacia donde se está dirigiendo Kakashi-taichou consciente o inconscientemente.

Una hora después Sakura se encontraba corriendo rápidamente por los pasadizos de la residencia de la Hokage, siendo observada curiosamente por los ninjas que pasaba los cuales podían notar claramente la esperanza en sus expresivos ojos verdes – _Kakashi…_

* * *

Okaasan: madre

Taichou: capitán


	11. Capítulo 10

**SECRETOS**

_Kakashi: pensamiento_

**Kakashi: técnicas**

**Capítulo 10:**

En el hospital de Konoha, Sasuke se encontraba finalmente despertándose de su largo sueño, sentándose lentamente mientras sentía como sus músculos se quejaban por el largo tiempo sin uso, mirando sus alrededores confuso - _¿Qué hago en el hospital?_ – no dándole más vueltas al asunto cuando recordó lo que tenía que contarle a la Hokage.

Saliéndose de la cama de un salto y soltando una inaudible maldición al sentir como todos sus músculos protestaban por el esfuerzo realizado, pero no importarle para caminar a paso rápido hacia la puerta de la habitación, abriéndola bruscamente pero quedándose congelado al ver como frente a sus ojos no se encontraba el conocido pasadizo del hospital sino el patio del complejo Uchiha que el tan bien conocía, pero no siendo esto lo que lo petrificaba, sino lo que se encontraba regado por el suelo de este, charcos de un rojo intenso.

Acercándose lentamente hacia uno de los charcos mientras con su mano temblorosa lo tocaba llevándolo hacia su nariz, cayéndose en el piso por lo que pensaba que no podía ser verdad – _sangre_ – mirando a todos lados frenéticamente, donde podía ver como todo el complejo estaba cubierto por esa sustancia que tanto detestaba - _¿Qué está sucediendo?_ – sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo un intenso temor, mientras trataba de pensar claramente, pero siendo reemplazado por un grito ahogado al ver como encima de los charcos de sangre se formaban las distintivas formas de cuerpos con diferentes formas de daño, pero todos compartiendo algo en común, la insignia de los uchiha en su espalda, no pudiendo soportar más lo que observaba ya que aunque su cerebro no lo pudiera comprender pudo ver como varios de los cadáveres empezaban a levantar sus rostros, saliendo corriendo del lugar tratando de no escuchar como los supuestos muertos llamaban su nombre en un tono ahogado con desesperación.

Siguiendo corriendo hasta finalmente encerrarse en la primera habitación que había encontrado abierta, apoyándose en la puerta mientras se deslizaba quedando sentado en el piso y tratando de controlar su agitada respiración – _cálmate Sasuke, debes estar soñando_ – soltando una risa que tenía un ligero tono de locura en ella – _eso es, tiene que ser un sueño_ – cerrando sus ojos mientras trataba de despertarse.

-Que te hace pensar que se trata de un sueño querido hermano-

Ante aquella voz el cuerpo del joven ninja se tensó inmediatamente a la vez que habría sus ojos enormemente – ¡no puedes ser tú! – Mirando directamente a los ojos del sharingan de su hermano el cual ya llevaba mucho tiempo muerto - ¡tú no deberías estar aquí!

Por su parte el mayor de los Uchiha solo lo miró impasible – que tonto eres querido hermano, como puedes pensar que haya muerto si ni siquiera nuestros padres pudieron detenerme – señalando con sus manos los dos cuerpos en sus pies.

A lo que el joven Uchiha solo podía ver con horror como los rostros de sus padres se encontraban mirando en su dirección, para dirigir su vista hacia su hermano mayor con claro odio en sus ojos, empezando a sentir pánico al notar que no se podía mover, viendo como su hermano lo miraba sin emoción alguna.

-Hola Sasuke-kun-

Sasuke reconoció aquella voz, ya que no había pasado mucho desde la última vez que la había escuchado, girando su cabeza ligeramente siendo lo último que viera una capucha negra, para luego sentir un intenso dolor y perdiendo el conocimiento.

-tonto hermano-

* * *

Mientras tanto en el cuarto del hospital una enfermera se encontraba por retirarse de la habitación cuando un sonido llamó su atención, dándose media vuelta y viendo como el joven Uchiha se encontraba mirándola fijamente - ¿Sasuke-san? – siendo su única respuesta una media sonrisa.


	12. Capítulo 11

**SECRETOS**

_Kakashi: pensamiento_

**Kakashi: técnicas**

**Capítulo 11:**

Kakashi aún se encontraba caminando por el bosque, para lo que el parecían semanas sin embargo sabía que solo habían sido unos horas – _pero se sienten como semanas_ igualmente – se dijo así mismo mientras se sentía como un idiota, al poner nuevamente su mano izquierda sobre el parche de su ojo en un inútil intento de calmar el dolor – _como pude olvidar que mi cinta de ninja era especial_ – hablando con clara ira por el error cometido, siguiendo con el mismo sentimiento por unos segundos hasta finalmente soltar un cansado suspiro – _esto me demuestra nuevamente que me estoy volviendo viejo…….que pensarías Minato-sensei si te enteraras que tu preciado alumno desecho la cinta que hiciste especialmente para él _- no pudiendo evitar recordar aquél día.

* * *

Un joven Kakashi se encontraba en uno de los campos de entrenamiento practicando el uso de su recién adquirido Sharingan, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo por novena vez - ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? –pregunto para sí, sin darse cuenta que su pregunta fue respondida fue escuchada por una muy conocida persona para él.

-No es tu culpa Kakashi-

Al escuchar aquella voz el joven ninja volteó su cabeza rápidamente hacia donde provenía la voz, encontrándose con la figura de su sensei, el cual lo miraba con su típica sonrisa, sin embargo una cinta en su mano derecha llamó rápidamente su atención - ¿Sensei? – mirando cuestiónate a una de las dos personas queridas que le quedaban.

Minato por su parte siguió la vista de su alumno para ver lo que se encontraba mirando volviendo su vista hacia el joven con una más grande sonrisa – seguro te preguntas que esto ¿no Kakashi? – Acercándose hacia Kakashi hasta que finalmente se arrodillo delante de él – esto – señalando la cinta con el símbolo de Konoha – es la solución para los problemas con tu Sharingan –

-¿lo son? – sintiéndose un poco estúpido al dejar escapar un poco de emoción en su voz, después de todo ese Sharingan no era de él, sintiendo nuevamente como un sentimiento de culpa regresaba a él recordando lo sucedido con el antiguo dueño ya no hace mucho tiempo, pero siendo regresado a la realidad por la mano de él Hokage que se encontraba en su hombro, el cual lo miraba con un poco de tristeza.

-Kakashi – suspirando ligeramente, diciéndole en silencio al joven ninja que comprendía, recibiendo como respuesta una ligera asentida, quedándose en silencio ambos por unos minutos – escucha Kakashi no puedo decirte que olvides lo que pasó, pero hoy estoy aquí para darte esto – poniendo la nueva cinta en la frente de el joven de tal forma que le cubriera el ojo donde se encontraba el sharingan, viendo un poco complacido como el único ojo visible de su alumno se abría ligeramente del asombro y luego lo mirara cuestionan te – es un sello que creé especialmente para ti……..sé que esto sonarará un poco duro y cruel pero era la única forma de que pudieras usar el Sharingan sin morir después de todo – tomando un poco de aire y cerrando los ojos – tú no eres un Uchiha – diciendo casi inaudiblemente, no viendo como los ojos de Kakashi formaban una expresión triste.

* * *

-_Estoy delirando_- sacudiendo su cabeza al regresar a la realidad y ver como sus ojos se enfocaban y desenfocaban cada vez más seguido, recordando súbitamente algo – _acaso…..¿acaso Rin también fue producto de mi delirio?_ – podía ser posible después de todo el había estado teniendo alucinaciones desde que salió de la villa de Konohagure – _algo que creó mi mente para evitar que me derrumbara……._ – dedujo el jonin después de unos segundos para luego empezar a reírse casi inaudiblemente – estoy enloqueciendo……..!ni siquiera se a donde me dirijó! – diciendo para empezar a reírse aún más fuerte cayendo finalmente de rodillas por la gran falta de chakra, disminuyendo lentamente su risa al encontrarse tirado boca abajo pudiendo oler la propia tierra con su gran sentido del olfato – merezco morir – hablando con un voz sin emoción alguna en ella.

No muy lejos de su cuerpo se encontraba una figura mirándolo impasible para finalmente arrodillarse delante de él – es verdad,es lo que mereces.

Kakashi inmediatamente aquella voz sin embargo en estos momentos ya no le importaba nada - ¿Qué quieres?

-Nada en especial-

-Entonces vete-

-No puedo-

-¿Por qué?-

-……………..-

-¿Por qué?-

-……….no puedo decirte-

Kakashi se quedó en silencio ante la respuesta – no eres real – tosiendo un poco por el polvo que entraba a sus pulmones desde el suelo – no puedes serlo……..-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-no puedes serlo, porque estás actuando como si te importara- moviendo finalmente su cabeza para verse con la mascará totalmente blanca del extraño – y todas las personas a las que le importaba están muertas-

-Eres patético-

-lo sé-

Ante esto la persona movió su cabeza negativamente incorporándose finalmente - pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto pero – dándose media vuelta – siempre fuiste una persona difícil de tratar – lanzando una pequeña bolsa unos metros lejos de Kakashi - en esa bolsa se encuentra una medicina que hará que recuperes un poco de tu chakra, lo suficiente para que llegues a un pequeño pueblo no muy lejos de aquí………está en ti si quieres vivir o no Kakashi – desapareciendo en un parpadeo, dejando a Kakashi en cual se encontraba mirando la pequeña bolsa intensamente.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la Hokage esta se encontraba revisando unos documentos cuando su puerta fue abierta abruptamente, dejando escapar una maldición, sabiendo los únicos ninjas que hacían ese tipo de actos – Inuzukas – levantando su rostro pero olvidando su molestia al reconocer a los Inuzukas mandados al complejo Hatake y sus claras expresiones de horror - ¿Qué sucede? – teniendo un mal presentimiento para lo que ambos ninjas le iban a decir que habían encontrado.


	13. Capítulo 12

**SECRETOS**

_Kakashi: pensamiento_

**Kakashi: técnicas**

**Capítulo 12:**

Tsunade aun no podía creer lo que le habían informado sus ninjas, pero ahora que se encontraba enfrente de las pruebas - _¡pero quien pudo haber hecho este sacrilegio! _– No apartando la vista, sintiendo como su conocido carácter salía a la luz y tratando con todas sus fuerzas controlarse – _lo lamento Sakumo-kun……._ – logrando controlar su carácter pero a cambio de dejar caer un solitaria lagrima, quedándose unos segundos más para finalmente darse media vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida del complejo Hatake – Shizune manda a llamar a Geko-sama – no dándole importancia a la expresión de gran sorpresa de su ex-alumna y amiga.

-¡Pero Geko-san solo quiere que se le llame en situaciones realmente graves! Y….. – no diciendo mas al ver como su líder la miraba por el rabillo del ojo -………….entiendo.

* * *

Por otra parte, en una pequeña habitación, el último de los Hatake se encontraba observando el techo de esta inexpresivamente , escuchando como alguien se acercaba lentamente hasta finalmente ver como un rostro de una sonriente joven se ponía en su campo de visión - ……………-

-Veo que ya despertaste Hatake-san – poniendo su mano sobre la frente del ninja con una expresión seria, para luego de unos segundos retirarla, volviendo a su sonrisa – me alegra decirle que ya no tiene fiebre Hatake-san y ahora……

-¿Quién eres? – Interrumpiendo groseramente a la joven, pero no importándole en lo absoluto - ¿y dónde estoy?

-Me llamo Tsurugi Misato, Hatake-san y se encuentra en la villa de Omina – observando como el ninja procesaba la información para finalmente ignorarla, haciendo que se formara un ceño en su frente, para luego sonreír juguetonamente – bueno, como veo que ya está bien – sorprendiendo a Kakashi al levantarlo fácilmente para empezar a sacarlo de la habitación a la fuerza.

-¿! Pero qué crees que haces!? – Tratando inútilmente de zafarse del agarre de la joven – _debe ser por la depleción de chakra_ – razono silenciosamente, pero esto no significaba que no tratara de soltarse – _¿pero quiénes son estas personas?_ – Mirando de reojo a las personas que pasaban – _¿y porque me ayudaron?_ – no dándose cuenta de la rápida mirada que le mando Misato, una mirada de tristeza.

-_Kakashi-san……._ – sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente para volver a su tarea de sacar a Kakashi del pequeño edificio, logrando su cometido pocos minutos después.

Solo a unos pasos de ellos dos personas miraban la partida de ambos con una ligera sonrisa, para luego mirarse seriamente – se que te pedí mucho –

-no te preocupes es lo menos que puedo hacer por Hatake-sama- volviendo su mirada hacia donde suponía que se habían dirigido Kakashi y Misato – esta oportunidad a hecho muy feliz a Misato después de todo.

Su compañero solo dejo escapar un ligero suspiro ante la respuesta – es muy triste que Kakashi piense que esta solo – dibujando una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, para luego voltearse a ver de nuevo a su compañera – después de todo tiene bastantes buenas personas que se preocupan por él – obteniendo como respuesta un ligero sonrojo por parte de la mujer a su lado.

-es lo menos que podemos hacer por Hatake-sama-

-si es verdad, porque después de todo aunque él no lo sepa, es un héroe-

Ya fuera del edificio Misato se encontraba llevando de la mano a Kakashi, hasta finalmente detenerse enfrente de un riachuelo – Kakashi – obteniendo la atención del ninja que la miraba molesto y confundido por todo lo que estaba pasando – ¿porque quisiste morir?

Esto lo tomo sorpresa – yo – pensando por unos segundos hasta finalmente decidir en no dar sus razones – no eres nadie para mí para que te diga mis razones – mirando firmemente a la joven hasta que esta se volteo a verlo y logrando que se arrepintiera de su decisión ligeramente, ya que en los ojos de la joven se veía un gran dolor por sus palabras.

-supongo que tienes razón – mirándolo por unos segundos más para darse media vuelta y alejándose lentamente de el – creo que fue un error hablarte hoy, mañana entonces – tratando de sonar alegre en lo ultimo pero fallando ante los oídos del ninja.

-…………….- mirando en silencio como la joven se marchaba – _no tengo porque quedarme_ – diciendo esto, pero regresando por el camino por el que lo había traído Misato – _¿y porque me siento tan mal por haberle hablado así?_

* * *

En la oficina de la Hokage, Tsunade se encontraba mirando seriamente a su visitante, el cual llevaba una capa parecida a la de ella pero con la diferencia de llevar un mascara de ANBU – Geko-sama – viendo como el personaje desvía su vista de los documentos que estaba leyendo – me alegra que la autoridad más grande del ANBU haya podido venir.

-Tsunade – mirando fijamente a la líder de la aldea – desde ahora el ANBU va a tomar parte en toda la investigación respecto al caso Hatake.

-le estoy grandemente agradecida Geko-sama-

-Es mi obligación hacia Hatake-sama, Tsunade, como lo es tus ninjas hacia ti- guardando los documentos bajo su túnica para salir de la oficina lentamente y pasando a una sorprendida Shizune, la cual se volteo a ver a la líder de la aldea rápidamente.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿qué quiso decir Geko-san? –

Ante esto Tsunade solo sonrió ligeramente – algo que incluso me sorprendió a mí cuando me convertí en Hokage – dirigiendo su vista hacia el complejo Hatake – uno de los más antiguos clanes Shizune.

-¿Tsunade-sama?-


	14. Capitulo 13

**SECRETOS**

_Kakashi: pensamiento_

**Kakashi: técnicas**

**Capítulo 13:**

Kakashi por fin había tomado la decisión de salir nuevamente de su habitación, sin embargo para su extrañeza aun no se topaba con ninguno de los habitantes de la villa, además de estar casi seguro que todas las construcciones se veían más antiguas y desgastadas de que se habían visto el día anterior - _¿Qué sucede aquí?_ – siguiendo su recorrido sin quitarse de la cabeza que algo realmente extraño estaba sucediendo, deteniéndose abruptamente al darse cuenta de algo que no se había percatado el día anterior - _¿Por qué no estoy cansado?_ – Llevándose la mano hacia donde una vez estuvo el regalo de su sensei - _¿Cómo es que no estoy sufriendo de depresión de chakra?_ – Frunciendo sus ojos y observando sus alrededores mas agudamente con una pregunta recorriendo sus pensamiento "¿Qué es en realidad la villa Omina?"

Sin embargo antes de poder seguir preguntándose que pasaba una estalactita de arena apareció repentinamente debajo de sus pies, evitándola por centímetros, y poniéndose en posición defensiva rápidamente localizando a su atacante a los pocos segundos y sorprendiese internamente al ver la banda de su cabeza – _¿!un ninja de la arena?!_ – Evitando nuevamente otra estalactita – _¡demonios! ¿que jutsu está usando? _– lanzando una kunai pero viendo como esta era fácilmente rechazada por la misma técnica – _es imposible_.

-al contrario sharingan no kakashi, después de todo tus propios ojos lo están viendo- hablando por primera vez mientras una sonrisa de burla se formaba en su rostro.

-¿quien eres y porque me atacas?-

-quien soy y mis razones no son importantes ninja de la hoja, lo único que debes saber es que estas a punto de dejar este mundo – sonriendo, si es posible, con mas burla – después de todo eres un fracaso y los fracasos no merecen vivir.

Kakashi esta vez no oculto su asombro – _¿cómo es que lo sabe?_ –

-has perdido tu filo kakashi, eres obsoleto, ni siquiera puedes esquivar ni uno de mis jutsus mas simples – viendo complacido como sus palabras afectaban al otro ninja – ahora – cambiando su expresión por una seria – es hora de morir – haciendo una rápida sucesión de sellos mientras delante suyo se formaba una lanza de arena – **Suna no Yari** – siendo esta disparada a gran velocidad hacia el inmóvil kakashi.

Kakashi sabía que si no hacia algo iba a morir, pero no podía moverse ya que el ninja de la arena tenía razón y por alguna razón su visión se había nublado– ¿qué motivos tengo para seguir vivo?

-tienes muchos-

-esa voz- tratando de enfocar su vista delante suyo y ver atonito dos cosas, su padre y que el jutsu se había detenido a pocos metros de el – otousan…..

-kakashi, escuchame- mirando compresivamente a su hijo – tienes que seguir viviendo, si no es por ti, entonces por las personas que aun te quieren y respetan-

-pero soy un estorbo un inútil-

-no kakashi, ningún Hatake ha sido un inútil y en especial no mi hijo, solo necesitas encontrarte a ti mismo de nuevo – cambiando su expresión por una estricta – ¡ahora demuéstrame lo que el gran Hatake Kakashi puede hacer!

Kakashi no sabía qué hacer pero tenía que escuchar a su padre, subconscientemente lo sabía, mirando decididamente a su adversario y sintiendo nuevamente la sensación extraña que sintió antes de encontrarse con Rin, viendo extremadamente confundido como todo a su alrededor empezaba a distorsionarse y se quebraba como un cristal al romperse, despareciendo el ninja de la arena con el rompimiento.

-¡Bravo!-

El Hatake inmediatamente se volteo hacia el origen de la voz viendo cómo otro ninja había aparecido, sin embargo este no parecía pertenecer a ninguna aldea - ¿Quién eres? – diciendo con evidente molestia y confusión en su voz.

-soy alguien que está interesado en ti Kakashi, después de todo se podría decir que nuestras historias están muy unidas – mirando por primera vez al ninja de la hoja y mostrando sus extrañas pupilas en forma de cruz – pero por ahora debes dormir – mirándolo sádicamente viendo complacido como el otro ninja caía inconsciente a los pocos segundos – que tengas dulces sueños – diciendo esas últimas palabras con clara malicia y desapareciendo del lugar en un parpadeo.

Por su parte Sakumo se encontraba de rodillas y respirando agitadamente con una ligera sonrisa – bien hecho hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti-

**

* * *

****Suna no yari: lanza de arena**

**Otousan: padre**

OK, ummm quiero disculparme por lo largo que me tomo actualizar esta historia pero la universidad realmente está tomando mucho de mi tiempo, en fin espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Más adelante se explicaran mejor cualquiera de sus dudas.


	15. Capitulo 14

**SECRETOS**

_Kakashi: pensamiento_

**Kakashi: técnicas**

**Capítulo 14:**

En una ubicación secreta, específicamente en una habitación dentro de un gran edificio se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión entre miembros del ANBU, donde la figura de mayor prominencia era una con una capa parecida a la de la Hokage – capitanes de los equipos 2,9 y 15, los he escogido de entre todos los del ANBU por ser los equipos con mas porcentaje de éxito de entre todos los del ANBU – recibiendo una asentida por parte de los capitanes – también tengo que recalcar que sus habilidades combinadas, según las estadísticas de la sección de estrategia me mando, tienen las probabilidades de mayor éxito – retirándose la máscara y viendo satisfecho como sus subordinados hacían lo mismo, sin embargo sin cambiar su expresión seria – es indispensable de que esta misión sea un éxito, es nuestra obligación, como ustedes compañeros del ANBU lo saben muy bien – no diciendo mas y viendo como las expresiones de los capitanes se tornaban más decididas, haciendo que sonriera levemente, volviéndose a poner su máscara – comiencen.

-Hai Sotaicho-

Encontrándose totalmente solo en la habitación de conferencia, el mayor ANBU se recostó sobre una de las paredes de la ahora oscura habitación – _por el juramento que hice ya hace muchos años prometo encontrarte y traerte a tu hogar Hatake Kakashi-sama_ -

* * *

Por su parte el nombrado ninja se encontraba nuevamente en un lugar que le parecía familiar y a la a vez ajeno, recostándose notando inmediatamente que algo se encontraba mal, todo a su se veía más grande pero familiar en algún sentido, como una memoria lejana que no quería salir a la luz, no pudiendo seguir tratando de recordar mas ya que la puerta de la habitación se habría lentamente para finalmente revelar la figura de una persona que el pensaba que nunca más iba a volver a ver – _okaasan……_ - viendo como la mujer se la acercaba con una sonrisa hasta finalmente sentarse a su lado mientras el seguía mirándola hipnotizado desde su cama.

La mujer por su parte llevo su mano hacia la mejilla del pequeño Kakashi – ¿Kashi-kun? ¿Te encuentras bien? – No ocultando la preocupación en su voz.

Esas palabras lograron sacar al joven ninja de su trance, mirando en silencio las facciones de su supuesta fallecida madre – _tal vez es un sueño, uno de los pocos recuerdos agradables de mi pasado_ – tomando un suspiro para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos – estoy bien okaasan – tratando de sonreír.

Su madre solo sonrió ante la respuesta del pequeño – me alegra Kashi, ahora es mejor que vayas con tu padre que está esperando para que sigan con tu entrenamiento – recibiendo una asentida como respuesta para luego ver como kakashi salía de la habitación no sin antes ponerse su ropa de entrenamiento.

El joven Hatake no tuvo que caminar demasiado para finalmente llegar al campo de entrenamiento del complejo Hatake, que según su opinión se veía más solitario de lo habitual o por lo menos así lo recordaba él, viendo finalmente la figura de su padre el cual se encontraba recostado en un árbol comiendo una manzana sin parecer tener una preocupación – _justo como era antes de que toda la pesadilla comenzara_ -

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar ahí observándome Kakashi?- sonriéndole grandemente al ver la sorpresa de su hijo – antes de comenzar, dime no le abras dado mucho trabajo a tu madre no es así-

-No te preocupes Sakumo, Kashi-kun no me ha dado ningún problema – sonriéndoles tiernamente a los dos hombres.

-¡Kagome!- dijo el mayor de los Hatake mientras se apresuraba al lado de su esposa – cuantas veces te he dicho que no vengas al campo de entrenamiento, ¡kami!, que crees que haría si algo te pasara en el estado en que te encuentras-

Kagome solo levanto una ceja ligeramente ante lo dicho por su esposo – Hatake Sakumo, está bien que este embarazada, pero sigo siendo una kuniochi de Konoha – alejándose unos pasos del hombre y mirándolo con molestia – no estoy indefensa.

Kakashi por su parte no podía sentir un sentimiento de nostalgia y alegría al ver a sus padres juntos de nuevo, pero sintiendo repentinamente un escalofrió para luego sentir una presencia a su lado

-Kakashi, acaso ya olvidaste lo que paso dos meses después, acaso ya olvidaste que fue tu culpa-

Justo al escuchar aquellas palabras toda la escena delante suyo cambio, mostrando delante de él una imagen por la que había luchado muchos años por borrar una que el había creído tontamente había conseguido borrar, pero la escena que estaba presenciando le demostrando lo contrario.

Enfrente de el se encontraban varios ninjas muertos, a la vez dos ninjas de su clan los cuales miraban con gran pesar y dolor a la figura que se encontraba abrazándolo en aquellos momentos, un cuerpo carente de calor humano que el también había conocido, el cuerpo de la persona que más había amado, el cuerpo de la persona que a pesar de todo lo protegió de lo que seguramente habría sido su muerte, que ahora se encontraba con dos Katanas una que el atravesaba el estomago y otra la parte baja del cuello, el cuerpo sin vida de su madre.

-¡¡¡¡¡KAGOME!!!!!-

Y aquel grito que había plagado sus pesadillas por muchos años, el grito de infinita angustia de su padre que sabía que había perdido a la mujer que amaba como a su hijo sin nacer.

Kakashi sabía que aquella escena había quebrado aun más su ya herida alma, tan vacio se sentía que no le importo al sentir como alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda mientras ponía su cabeza sobre la suya – te gusto mi pequeño regalo Kakashi, ¿no?, no te preocupes aun hay mas, claro que hay mas – riéndose casi imperceptiblemente.

Como aquella voz lo dijo Kakashi en varios minutos vio como su padre fue cambiando de ser un amoroso padre aun un hombre duro, más duro de lo que era, como había ocasiones en que desahogaba su ira en el y como el recibía todo sin protestar, después de todo la muerte de su madre y hermano sin nacer fue su culpa, para finalmente ver como su padre cometía suicido, por aquella misión donde trato de recuperar la poca de humanidad de que le quedaba, salvando a sus compañeros, pero Konoha no lo consideraba así, después de todo por aquella decisión la guerra se extendió cuando supuestamente aquella misión hubiera terminado con ella.

La escena cambio a la primera misión donde el actuaria como el líder de su equipo, y por consecuencias de sus erradas decisiones, termino con la muerte de lo que el consideraba había sido su mejor amigo, aunque se había dado cuenta de aquello ya muy tarde.

Luego cuando se entero de la misión donde Rin había muerto, aunque el recordaba que el también había sido escogido para formar parte del equipo por petición de la joven kuniochi donde el se negó ya que aun se encontraba inmerso en su dolor.

Para finalmente paso a la escena donde la última persona que le era importante se sacrificaba por toda la aldea, su mentor, Minato-sensei, la única persona que había tenido el coraje y corazón de quedarme con el hijo del odiado y maldecido Hatake Sakumo, la persona que había jurado secretamente proteger y había fallado, su ultimo amigo.

-tu vida siempre ha estado rodeada de muerte no es así Kakashi-

Kakashi simplemente no respondió, pero si sintió como la misteriosa figura finalmente dejaba de abrasarlo y separándose lentamente de el, para solamente arrodillarse delante suyo mientras levantaba con una de sus manos su rostro para que lo mirara directamente.

Sin embargo lo único que encontró Kakashi es la inmensa oscuridad de la capucha que cubría el rostro de su interlocutor.

-me extrañaste pequeño ninja- viendo complacido los inexpresivos ojos del último Hatake- que pasa Kakashi, acaso no puedes soportar la verdad que tan tercamente trataste de ocultar – diciéndole burlonamente – debes agradecerme que abrí las puertas donde la tenías tan bien guardada – soltando el rostro del jonin viendo como este lentamente volvía su vista al suelo – ¡por kami! – Riéndose fuertemente por varios segundos – y se supone que tu eres el grandioso Sharingan no Kakashi, el ninja que ha aprendido mas de mil jutsus, si hubiera sabido que era tan fácil quebrar tu espíritu, no me hubiera tomado tantos problemas contigo – dándose media vuelta para empezar a alejarse del ninja – pero verte sufrir es lo que me llena de gozo Kakashi así que pienso eliminar a tus pequeños ex – alumnos – siguiendo alejándose mientras pensaba como acabar con los mocosos, pero no alejándose más de dos metros cuando sus sentidos le alertaron de un gran peligro a sus espaldas, volteándose inmediatamente, para ver como el Hatake se encontraba de pie siendo sus ojos cubiertos por su cabello mientras que su brazo derecho empezaba a ser cargado por una electricidad de chakra blanco.

-no………yo les hice un promesa – sintiendo como el chakra se juntaba en su mano derecha en gran cantidad – prometí que siempre los protegería – levantando su vista lentamente y revelando como en su ojo derecho se encontraba el **Kaminome** y en su ojo izquierdo el **Magenko Sharingan** el cual por segundos cambiaba de su normal rojizo para el plateado del **Kaminome** – no permitiré que le hagas daño – sintiendo como finalmente el chakra acumulado explotaba encegueciendo todo el lugar.

* * *

Sotaicho: comandante-general.

Okaasan: madre.

Kuniochi: la forma de decirle a un ninja mujer.

Kekai Genkai: habilidad especial.


	16. Capitulo 15

SECRETOS

_Kakashi: pensamiento_

**Kakashi: técnicas**

**Capítulo 15:**

El extraño tubo que taparse los ojos antes la fuerza y brillo causados en la explosión de chakra que causeo el último Hatake, abriéndolos finalmente luego de varios segundos notando como el anterior vacio que era la mente de Kakashi se había transformado en una escenario rocoso con pequeñas y grandes estalactitas de piedra que sobresalían de el.

Poniéndose rápidamente en posición defensiva con dos kunais, una en cada mano – _acaso ya empezó a utilizar conscientemente su __**Kaminome**_– expandiendo sus sentidos para estar alerta de cualquier ataque que estuviera preparando Kakashi – _no, es imposible aun es muy pronto para que suceda _– bloqueando rápidamente una Kunai que tenía como objetivo su cabeza – ¡eso es todo lo que tienes Hatake! ¡Una simple Kunai!

-no es lo único que tengo solo estaba arto de que estuvieras perdido en tus pensamientos- respondió la voz de Kakashi la cual parecía salir de todas partes – siempre me has estado diciendo que soy débil y que estoy viejo…….obsoleto – lanzando una kunai mas y viendo indiferente desde su nuevo escondite como esta era rechazada de nuevo - ¿entonces que te parecería pelear con el que yo pienso fue el pique de mi carrera? – diciendo esto último mientras salía de su escondite.

El extraño por su parte no podía estar más asombrado, ya que delante de él no se encontraba el mismo Hatake Kakashi de hace segundos, sino una versión más joven con el cabello blanco en vez de plateado y las distintivas vestimentas del equipo ninja elite de Konoha, ANBU, y blandiendo en su mano derecha la katana que todos los operativos ANBU usan.

-sorprendido- dando un corte con su espada a una estalactita cercana y viendo complacido como esta era cortada limpiamente de su base – yo también lo estuve cuando puede sentir como mi cuerpo se sentía más joven, pero sabes – mostrando su típica sonrisa ojo, solo que esta vez eran ambos – estamos en mi mente y todo lo que suceda aquí esta encadenado a mi voluntad – desapareciendo de la vista de su enemigo – todo lo que yo desee se hará realidad aquí – apareciendo a las espaldas de este y mandado una patada a su espalda lanzándolo a unos metros lejos de él – todo.

-demonios Hatake, tal vez lo que dices es cierto, pero- lanzando una de sus kunai que para la indiferencia de Kakashi se multiplicaron varias veces, siendo detenidas por un rápido mandoble de su espada – yo también puedo controlar este lugar –

Corriendo hacia su contrincante y reduciendo grandemente la distancia entre ambos hasta estar casi cara a cara, dando un corte rápido con su kunai la cual fue detenida por la espada de Kakashi, aprovechando el momento para dar una rápida patada hacia el estomago conectando haciendo que su contrincante diera un par de pasos hacia atrás cogiéndose la zona afectada, clavando su mirada en los dos Kekai Genkai que parecía tener su adversario.

Kakashi solo entrecerró sus ojos por unos segundos, para luego volver a sonreír debajo de su máscara – me alegro, sino matarte sería muy aburrido – relajando su mano derecha, volviendo a hacer que el chakra blanco apareciera – tal vez conozcas esta técnica, se la podría decirse robe a mi alumno – mandando el mismo chakra hacia la cuchilla de la katana – ahora si se podría decir que mi **Raikiri** está completo no lo crees – poniendo su espada en una conocida posición de kenjutsu – tendré que usar esta técnica sin usar la funda sin embargo.

-¿Qué planeas Hatake? – viendo con aprensión la postura de Kakashi, mientras hacía que sus kunai cambiaran de forma por la de dos kodachis, fortificando así su defensa.

-planeo usar una de las pocas técnicas de kenjutsu que conozco – no importándole haberle dado tal información a su enemigo, no dándose cuenta que alrededor de ellos empezaban a formarse los símbolos del **Kaminome** y no escuchando la maldición de su adversario ante el hecho – **kirimashita Raimei** – desapareciendo para luego aparecer a unos metros detrás de su adversario.

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio hasta ser finalmente el extraño el que cayera siendo solamente sostenido por una rodilla mientras un gran charco de sangre se formaba debajo de el – maldito no sabía que conocías esa técnica.

-me llaman el dueño de los mil jutsus por algo- diciendo lo que en alguna otra ocasión sonaría como una broma en forma totalmente seria – ahora utiliza bien los pocos segundos de vida que tienes y dime quien eres y quien te mando – extrañándose al ver como la figura solo empezaba a reírse fuertemente, callándose a los pocos segundos.

-tonto- haciendo que su sangre volviera a su cuerpo ante los atónitos ojos de Kakashi – acepto que lograste herirme y en gran medida – poniéndose en posición erguida para voltearse – pero solo hiciste eso, herirme – levantando una de sus manos en señal de despedida – nos veremos en otra ocasión Hatake Kakashi – desapareciendo antes el inmóvil ninja, al igual como el lugar donde estaban empezaba a desaparecer.

-¡Espera!-

* * *

OMAKE:

El extraño por su parte no podía estar más asombrado, ya que delante de él no se encontraba el mismo Hatake Kakashi de hace segundos, sino un hombre vestido con lo que parecía ser un traje rojo con amarillo y con un eslogan en forma de corazón en su pecho con las iníciales H K de color amarillo.

-¡caerás ante el poder de mi chipote chillón! – Dijo Kakashi en su versión de súper héroe - ¡no contaras con mi astucia!

* * *

Raikiri: espada relámpago

kirimashita Raimei: corte relâmpago

Katana: espada japonesa

Bueno el Omake es mi forma de agradecer por los grandiosos reviews que he recibido, espero que les haya parecido gracioso, gracias.

LO SIENTO ME EQUIVOQUE DE ARCHIVO!!!!


	17. Capitulo 16

**SECRETOS**

_Kakashi: pensamiento_

**Kakashi: técnicas**

**Capítulo 16:**

En un espeso bosque dos figuras se podían observar con algo de dificultad, una de largo cabello azul y la otra de corto cabello rosado, siendo la de cabello rosado la que tenía una expresión de derrota en su rostro.

-no te preocupes Sakura-chan estoy segura que encontraremos a Kakashi-sensei en poco tiempo-

Sakura sin embargo hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su actual compañera de viaje – no es solo Kakashi-sensei el que me preocupa Hinata-chan – manteniendo su mirada en el suelo del bosque.

Hinata suspiro levemente, sintiéndose mal por haber entendido los sentimientos de su compañera – estoy segura que Sasuke-kun está bien Sakura-chan-

-me gustaría creer lo que me dices Hinata, pero no recuerdas lo último que paso la última vez que Sasuke decidió desaparecer de la aldea-

-Naruto-kun lo encontrara y lo traerá de vuelta como la ultima vez- dijo firmemente la joven Hyuuga.

-tan solo……porque siempre les pasan estas cosas a mis personas más queridas- dijo Sakura mientras levantaba la vista mirando tristemente a Hinata.

-_no lo sé_- respondió la Kounichi en su mente – yo me ocupare de la primera guardia Sakura-chan tu descansa – viendo como su compañera asentía débilmente – _Kami por favor cuida de Kakashi y Sasuke_-

* * *

Mientras tanto Kakashi se encontraba sentado en posición de loto tratando de pensar en alguna forma de salir de su propia mente - ¿Qué puedo hacer? – mirando con desdén la inmensa oscuridad por la que se encontraba rodeado, siendo la razón de esto porque segundos después de que el extraño desapareciera su mente volviera al estado de total vacio en la que se había encontrado cuando llego.

-Kakashi….- hablo una voz que parecía salir de todas partes.

Kakashi miro a todos lados sintiendo por una extraña razón de que la voz no era algo por que sentirse en peligro - ¿Quién es?

-Kakashi…..- esta vez la voz parecía provenir de un solo lugar.

El Hatake miro en dirección de donde había escuchado aquella voz, notando como había una tenue luz que se hacía notar en la oscuridad, irguiéndose completamente para mirarla con curiosidad.

-Kakashi……- la voz esta vez sonó más fuerte, dando la impresión de que se encontraba llamándolo.

El ninja a pesar de que tenía el presentimiento de que la voz no era un peligro para él dudaba, sabía que lo llamaba pero sería prudente hacerle caso después de todo no hace mucho se había encontrado con varias personajes que no le eran precisamente amigables.

Mirando la oscuridad que lo rodeaba nuevamente para volver su vista hacia la luz, agudizando sus sentidos para empezar a acercarse hacia la luz, tomando cuidadosos pasos preparándose para cualquier sorpresa que se le pudiera presentar en el no tal largo recorrido que lo separaba de su destino.

Cuanto más se acercaba podía sentir como su ojo derecho empezaba a darle una sensación extraña notando como la realidad alrededor suyo parecía distorsionarse, dando paso por segundos a un inmenso bosque uno que para su extrañez le parecía ligeramente conocido.

Cuando finalmente lo único que le separaba de la luz eran solo dos pasos, sus alrededores se habían transformado en el bosque que previamente había visto.

-¿Qué está pasando?- recordando que esta no era la primera vez en que su ojo derecho se había sentido de aquella manera y que también antes había visto como sus alrededores cambiaban poco a poco, entrecerrando sus ojos ligeramente - ¿Qué significa todo esto, acaso esta luz puede ayudarme a contestar estas preguntas? ¿Algo en mi mente que puede darme las respuestas? - mirando a la luz con nueva curiosidad, acercando su mano hasta finalmente tocarla, notando para su sorpresa que era como si estuviera tocando algo vivo, mirando hipnotizado como esta parecía transformarse delante de sus ojos.

Poco a poco la luz empezaba a crecer siendo lo primero que se transformara fuera donde se encontraba tocando la mano de Kakashi, tomando la forma de una mano siguiendo el brazo luego el torso de donde se formaba el otro brazo, luego las piernas y finalmente la cabeza, luego poco a poco se empezó a formar lo que parecía ser ropa cuando esta termino de formarse empezaron a aparecer grietas en la luz para la fascinación del ninja, cuando todas las grietas se juntaron todos los pedazos se cayeron desapareciendo silenciosamente dejando enfrente de Kakashi alguien que pensaba que nunca más volvería a ver.

-Kakashi- dijo el personaje mientras le sonreía con la típica sonrisa que el ninja recordaba para luego cubrirlo con una intensa luz.


	18. Capitulo 17

**SECRETOS**

_Kakashi: pensamiento_

**Kakashi: técnicas**

**Capítulo 17:**

El ultimo Hatake estaba sin palabras, realmente no lo podía creer ya que delante de él se encontraba alguien que pensó que jamás volvería a ver, alguien muy querido para él, ahí se encontraba con su cabello rubio, ojos azules, vestimenta de jonnin y la capa que empezó a usar cuando lo nombraron Hokage, su mentor, su segundo padre.

-Minato-sensei-

-yo Kakashi-kun- viendo con picardía en sus ojos al sorprendido jonnin, levantando una mano – sin abrazos ok, Kakashi-kun.

Ante el comentario Kakashi no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño - ¿Quién piensa que soy sensei?

-pues mi preciado alumno estrella, quien mas- riéndose por unos segundos para luego ponerse serio – has crecido y no me refiero que solo en altura o edad, sino que también en talento y poder – dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose a un tronco caído, sentándose en el y señalando a su ex – alumno para que hiciera lo mismo, no esperando mucho para ver como este lo hacía – recuerdas este lugar Kakashi-kun – diciendo con nostalgia en sus ojos.

El jonnin miro sus alrededores por unos segundos para finalmente recordarlo, envergándole un sentimiento de nostalgia – es donde entrenábamos – diciendo casi inaudiblemente pero lo suficientemente alto para que su sensei lo escuchara.

-me alegra que lo recuerdes, después de todo pasamos buenos momentos aquí – suspirando ligeramente – imagino que tienes algunas preguntas.

Y así era, pero Kakashi no solo tenía unas preguntas sino muchas, no sabiendo por dónde empezar se deicidio por preguntar la que más le aquejaba, sin embargo la mano de su sensei lo detuvo antes que preguntara.

-sin embargo solo puedo contestarte una y es sobre el **Kaminome** el Kekai Genkaide tu familia-

-¿**Kaminome**?-

-seguramente ya lo has visto, es de la misma forma que tu **magenko sharingan **pero de color plateado – viendo por el rabillo del ojo como su ex – alumno asentía – ese Kekai Genkaite permite manipular el tiempo y espacio al igual que te permite ver cosas que el ojo humano ordinario no puede ver normalmente.

-Rin….-

-ah veo que te encontraste con nuestra querida medico, supongo que fue una sorpresa, no es así – riéndose ligeramente por lo bajo al recodar a la vivaz ninja medico – pero volviendo al tema, tu Kekai Genkai es muy especial Kakashi-kun además de que lo tenias desde mucho antes solo que no lo sabías, quiero decir que se manifestó en tu **magenko sharingan **es por eso que el tuyo no era igual que el de los Uchiha y podías manipular el espacio tiempo con el en poca medida, ahora Kakashi hay otra cosa que tengo que decirte y es posible que no lo tomes muy bien ahora que lo pienso.

-¿Qué cosa sensei?-

-veras Kakashi-kun no me alegra decirte esto pero debido a que tienes el ojo de Obito y estas activando tu propio **Kaminome**, como decirlo, bueno con el tiempo tu propio Kekai Genkai remplazara el de Obito, en otras palabras perderás el Sharingan.

Ante la notica Kakashi no sabía que pensar, después de todo su sensei le estaba diciendo que básicamente perdería el regalo que su mejor amigo le había entregado, el único recuerdo que tenía de él.

Minato inmediatamente noto la expresión del Hatake - ¡hey! – Sorprendiendo al jonnin – no te deprimas después de todo ni yo se cuando eso va a pasar, puede que sean años o hasta décadas – sonriéndole por unos segundos para luego volver a su expresión seria – sin embargo Kakashi-kun tengo que advertirte no uses el **Kaminome** por mucho tiempo, después de todo tu cuerpo no está hecho para resistir el poder de dos Kekai Genkai entiendes – viendo como el jonnin asentía – prométemelo Kakashi.

El Hatake se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, después de todo, un arma como su Kaminome le sería muy útil pero no quería preocupar a su sensei – lo prometo Minato-sensei.

-bien después de todo aun no quiero verte en el reino de los muertos – dándole una palmada en la espalda mientras le sonreía alegremente.

Kakashi sonrió debajo de la máscara ante el gesto de cariño, para luego ver confundido como el cuerpo de su sensei empezaba a desvanecerse - ¿Sensei?

-bueno Kakashi-kun parece que mi tiempo se está acabando, pero quiero decirte algo antes de irme, Kakashi por más que te sientas débil, con culpa y triste no te dejes vencer por esos sentimientos después de todo eres el gran Hatake Kakashi mi alumno y más que nada un segundo hijo para mí – sonriendo – por cierto tu padre manda saludos – desapareciendo totalmente.

El jonnin vio con algo de tristeza como su sensei desparecía sin embargo al recordar las palabras de este decidió olvidar su tristeza, siendo lo último que pensara antes que la oscuridad lo cubriera que tenía que volverse más fuerte por el bienestar de los que amaba.

* * *

Bueno al fin otro capítulo más, me disculpo por la demora pero la universidad y demás, pues ya saben, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y por fin revele algo del famoso Kaminome, tratare de actualizar más rápido, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo! Je.


	19. Capitulo 18

**SECRETOS**

_Kakashi: pensamiento_

**Kakashi: técnicas**

**Capítulo 18:**

En una ubicación desconocida un grupo de personas cubiertas por las sombras se encontraban reunidas, siendo la más resaltante la de una que se encontraba sentada en una posición superior levantando su mano para señalar para que una de las personas diera un paso al frente revelando a una figura la cual su cuerpo cubría una capa totalmente negra y con una máscara de cerámica la cual asemejaba a un zorro.

-Kitsune, tu reporte- hablo la figura en la posición superior.

El hombre con la máscara de zorro asintió – como habíamos previsto el hijo de Sakumo está mostrando avances rápido en el uso del **kaminome** sin embargo aun su dominio en el es muy precario – callando y volviendo nuevamente a las sombras.

-bien sigue monitoreándolo- ladeando ligeramente su cabeza para dirigir su vista a otro de los que ocupaban la habitación – y cómo va el progreso en la operación Okami.

Otro hombre salió de las sombras, solo que esta vez su máscara era la de un lobo – ya capturamos a uno de los tres sujetos, el otro se encuentra en el oeste mientras el otro al este no muy lejos de la posición del Hatake.

-procura capturar al sujeto antes de que haga contacto con el Hatake, no podemos permitirnos de que hagan contacto, después de todo ellos son importantes para controlarlo-

-hai líder- dijo el hombre para regresar a las sombras.

El líder se preparaba por terminar la reunión, sin embargo una risa embargo el lugar – tienes algo que agregar – mirando fijamente a la sombre de donde provenía la risa.

-solo que es una estupidez tratar de controlar al Hatake grandioso líder-

-y que viene tal declaración-

-los Hatake gran líder son como los lobos, solitarios y letales, no trabajan en equipo, nunca han sabido hacerlo y Kakashi-chan no es la excepción, por más que trates de controlarlo nunca lo lograras gran líder, ni siquiera con el gran poder que manejas la única opción que te queda es liquidarlo, lo cual me compete a mí.

-ya lo veremos Raiden, ya lo veremos-

* * *

Mientras tanto en un pequeño claro del bosque cercano a la villa Omina, Kakashi se encontraba abriendo su ojo lentamente – ¿Minato-sensei? – Mirando sus alrededores confundido - ¿Cómo llegue aquí? – Sintiéndose cada vez mas confundido tratando de recordar algo, lo cual su mente no tardo de ponerlo al tanto - ¿acaso todo fue un sueño? – Recordando su pelea con el misterioso ninja– ¿o todo fue una ilusión causada por ese misterioso ninja? – tratando de atar los cabos – pero entonces como pude sentir tanto poder cuando pelee contra el otro ninja en mi mente – sintiendo como una jaqueca amenazaba en acerca presente – demonios es mejor que regrese a mi habitación en la aldea para descansar – encaminándose hacia donde podía ver como los edificios sobresalían del bosque.

El jonin camino varios minutos cuando se encontró con lo que parecía ser un cazador recogiendo a un conejo muerto, acercándose a él sin mascarar su presencia viendo como el cazador era un hombre mayor que al escucharlo se volteo para dedicarle una ligera sonrisa – que tal muchacho, te diriges a la villa.

Kakashi asintió ante la pregunta – si me dirijo a Omina – viendo confundido como el hombre lo miraba con el ceño fruncido - ¿sucede algo?

-bueno muchacho solo me extraña que te dirijas ahí-

Kakashi lo miro confundido - ¿Por qué le extraña?

-bueno muchacho la villa Omina lleva destruida por varios años, desde la masacre que hubo-

Lo único que atino el Hatake es mirar al hombre en estado de shock.

* * *

Bueno otro capítulo más y ya se quieren capítulos más largos tratare que el próximo lo sea y no se preocupen no me demorare tanto en actualizar esta vez. Bye bye.


	20. Capitulo 19 Devoción

**SECRETOS**

_Kakashi: pensamiento_

**Kakashi: técnicas**

**Diclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 19:**

Hatake Kakashi pensaba que había aprendido que ya nada podría sorprenderlo, después de todo lo que le había pasado en los últimos días de su auto exilio de la aldea de la hoja, sin embargo la cruda realidad no podía más que darle un duro golpe y hacerlo despertar – "la vida está llena de sorpresas" – recordando uno de los dichos favoritos de su ex-sensei, Namikaze Minato o Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō, era por esa razón que en estos momentos que se encontraba recorriendo, las un poco concurridas cálleselas de la Villa Omina, confiando mas en sus años de experiencia que en sus sentidos que obviamente habían sido engañados, si es que lo que aquel anciano le dijo era cierto.

-Hakate-san- menciono la ya conocida voz de la muchacha que lo había estado atendiendo no hace mucho.

Kakashi sin embargo no se digno a voltearse ni siquiera a darle una leve mirada ya que por fin le había dado importancia a un detalle que aparentemente su mente había obviado en informarle por alguna razón, la chica y todos en esta aldea no contaban con ninguna cantidad de chackra, si sus ojos podían observarlos pero sus sentidos no, una batalla entre lo que uno cree real y lo que no – Tsurugi Misato-san – diciendo aquel nombre más como un insulto que como lo que era – si ese es tu nombre claro – escuchando claramente el suspiro a sus espaldas, algo que lo confundía de sobremanera, como algo que no cuenta con chakra puede realmente estar o producir sonido alguno, viendo como la joven pasaba a su lado con una clara expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

-Hatake-sama por favor sígame – avanzando a paso lento.

El jonin obedeció solamente siguiendo a la joven, no tomando importancia ni sorprendiéndose al ver como las personas desaparecían lentamente o como los edificios volvían, a lo que él pensaba era su verdadera forma, decrépitos, destruidos, quemados solo preguntándose que tipo de fuerza los mantenía en pie.

Misato siguió su caminata a paso lento, y al igual que al joven adulto a sus espaldas no prestándole atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, deteniéndose enfrente de la pequeña casa donde había cuidado del jonin, que en estos momentos era la única que se encontraba luciendo su color y forma original – por favor sígame Hatake-sama – entrando en la residencia sin esperar la respuesta del otro ya que sabía que le iba a seguir pasando habitaciones que si uno se dignase a revisar se daría cuenta que estaban exquisitamente decoradas por dentro, subiendo una escalera y avanzando por un corredor entrando finalmente a lo que era una terraza que permitía ver perfectamente la ahora decrepita villa, sentándose en un cojín en el suelo y señalando con su mano para que el ninja hiciera lo mismo.

Kakashi así lo hizo, no borrando la expresión seria de su rostro – que sucede aquí – manteniendo su mirada en la villa.

-Kakashi- volteando su rostro finalmente y mostrándole al ninja una expresión de infinita tristeza – todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora era solo para devolver la sonrisa a tus ojos, una que puedo ver que perdiste hace mucho – notando la confusión en los ojos del jonin – sé que esto no es lo que esperabas escuchar Kakashi, sino lo que paso en esta villa que tal vez no lo recuerdes pero fue muy importante para ti hace mucho tiempo atrás – cambiando su expresión por una seria – permíteme demostrarte lo que sucedió, por más que duela – diciendo lo ultimo casi inaudiblemente.

Sin previo aviso el último Hatake empezó a escuchar gritos, gritos de angustia, dolor y desesperación corriendo al balcón para ver como un grupo de ninjas desconocido masacraban a las personas en las calles, sin importarles si eran mujeres, niños o ancianos, no parando ahí sino quemando vivos en sus casas a las personas que inocentemente pesaban estar a salvo dentro, desviando su mirada abruptamente al escuchar dos pasos apresurados que se acercaban rápidamente a donde se encontraba, no creyendo en sus ojos al ver finalmente de quien se trataban, Misato en la típica ropa de ninja que usaba su clan y a una versión mucho más joven que él obviamente asustado con lo que sucedía, notando brevemente como la versión en ropa de civil de Misato mantenía su expresión seria y al parecer algo cansada.

-Kakashi-kun quiero que te mantengas a mis espaldas, no importa lo que pase-

-hai-

Segundos después de la respuesta del niño varios ninjas enemigos, posiblemente la mayoría de la fuerza, arribaron al lugar mirando a ambos con desdén – mujer, entréganos al niño y tal vez te dejaremos vivir como entretenimiento para nosotros – obteniendo risas burlonas y miradas lujuriosas por sus compañeros – después de todo dicen que las mujeres Hatake son las mejores en la cama – ampliando su sonrisa.

La respuesta de la mujer fue clavar cortar la yugular del ninja enemigo, dirigiendo su mirada fría a los ninjas faltantes que dejaron de reír ante el despliegue de velocidad y técnica de la mujer, la cual puso dos de su dedos enfrente de su máscara, lo cual fue la señal para que el infierno se desarrollara.

Kakashi vio como la kunoichi batallaba ferozmente practicante aniquilando a las fuerzas enemigas, sin embargo el sabía que era una batalla perdida, ya que los ninjas seguían llegando y Misato había ganado en el transcurso de la batalla heridas que el sabia era mortales, sin embargo para su sorpresa los ninjas simplemente se detuvieron no sin antes mandarles a los dos Hatake una mirada de odio y retirándose del lugar.

La Kunoichi no dijo nada, mas solo se dejo caer de rodillas en el pequeño charco de sangre a sus pies – gracias kami.

-¡tía Misato!- resonó en el repentino silencio la voz del pequeño Kakashi que rápidamente se puso al lado de la mujer sujetándola delicadamente – por favor resiste.

Kakashi sabía que por el tono de voz de su contraparte el mismo sabía que realmente no había forma de que la mujer sobreviviera en especial como el charco de sangre en el suelo se agrandaba cada vez más.

-Kakashi-kun – mirando débilmente al triste niño – ambos sabemos que no hay caso, solo quiero que me prometas algo – viendo como el niño asentía con ligeras lagrimas en sus tristes ojos – vive.

Y como empezó las imágenes de un pasado desparecieron, haciendo que el último Hatake volviera su atención a la mujer que para su horror se encontraba desfalleciéndose – no….

-Kakashi-kun me da gusto que hayas seguido mis palabras pero me entristece que no seas feliz – levantándose lentamente y acercándose al confundido jonin – Kakashi-kun escúchame bien, los ninjas que acabas de ver son enemigos muy antiguos de nuestro clan, que siempre han querido desasirse de nosotros por el don que corre en nuestra sangre – notando la mirada del ninja – _**Kaminome **_– diciendo seriamente – la razón que puedas verme es que poco a poco estas despertando nuestro don – levantando su mano a la mejilla de su sobrino – sigue al norte Kakashi-kun ahí hay alguien que te ha estado esperando desde hace mucho – acariciando ligeramente la mejilla del ninja y retrocediendo un par de pasos – siempre te cuidare, como se lo prometí a tu padre – diciendo esto último con una ligera sonrisa para finalmente desaparecer.

Kakashi por su parte se sentía confundido y triste, sin embargo el sabía que podía confiar en la mujer – no, Hatake Misato la hermana de mi padre – después de todo tal vez no podía recordar mucho de su pasado referente a su familia pero lo que acaba de ver hizo recordar la mujer que fue como su segunda madre, saliendo del que una vez también fue como un hogar para él y tomando rumbo hacia el norte.

* * *

**Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō: **Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha

Bueno lamento el retraso, MUCHAS cosas que hacer, espero que le guste al capítulo.


End file.
